


The Lady in Red

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, Adultery, All Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy Finn is unhappy in her marriage, and plans on having a passionate fling with a stranger.  William is a shy young thing whom Buffy sets her sights on.</p><p>Warnings for:  Explicit (at times kinky) sex, adult language and content, sex between an older female and a male teen.  Sex will include:  Sex in public, anal, oral, voyeurism, exhibitionism, light BDSM, etc.  </p><p>AWARDS:<br/><a href="http://s279.photobucket.com/albums/kk159/pbmcsmutty/Awards/?action=view&current=R18nch2.jpg"></a><img/><br/>Runner Up for Best NC-17 (Het) at the Sunnydale Memorial Awards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Older Buffy + Younger William = Yeah, I've done it before. But it's fun! :D  
> This is my first fic after a long absence, I hope that my long-suffering ,yet devoted readers will enjoy this as much as my other stories. *g*
> 
> I dedicate this fic to Countess Mary. Heartfelt thanks and smoochies go to her for offering to host my new site -- as well as doing just about everything else to set it up for me! I don't know what I would've done without her. Thanks for everything, Mary!
> 
> Acknowledgments:
> 
> * Thanks to the lovely and talented Dragonfly Lady for beta'ing me!  
> ** Thanks to Edgehead and xoChantelly for the deliciously hot banners!  
> *** The song, ‘Jizz In My Pants’ is by Lonely Island -- It’s hysterical! You can find the vid on YouTube or on NBC‘s ‘Saturday Night Live‘ page.  
> **** Thanks to CallMeKitten for the title and her encouragement, and just for being her sweet naughty self!; thanks also to Brett for his feedback and suggestions. You guys rock!
> 
> Joss and ME own all.

 

Buffy sat at a booth in Pardo's restaurant wearing her sexiest, slinkiest red dress and a brand new pair of red 'fuck me' pumps. Her long, luxurious golden hair hung in loose curls over her shoulders and back. Her tanned skin fairly glowed. Her lips were tinted a deep shade of red -- they were plump, shiny, waiting to be kissed. She was dining alone, but hopefully that would change.

Buffy had gone to the day spa earlier that afternoon to treat herself: massage, facial, mani-pedi, bikini wax -- the works. And she was lookin' and feelin' _good_. To ease her slight case of nerves, she stroked her black faux-mink coat on the seat next to her.

She had turned 31 last week. It was funny that turning 30 hadn't upset her too much, but for some reason 31 was a bigger deal. It made her really reflect on her life and ask herself some tough questions. Was she happy with the track her life was on? No, she wasn't -- far from it.

Her husband and stepson were out of town on a fishing trip (she pitied poor Andrew), her daughter was spending the weekend at a girlfriend's house, leaving Buffy all alone to do as she pleased.

Riley was her husband in name only. Being with him was an obligation and nothing more.

She'd met Riley when she was an 18-year-old college freshman and he was her Psych 101 professor. He had been exactly what she needed at the time: handsome, sweet, attentive, caring. Her previous experience with men had been traumatizing. Her first boyfriend, Angel, had been great too at first, then he'd dumped her right after they'd had sex. Then there was Parker, who'd lied to her to get her into bed. It was like she'd had a neon sign over her head, saying 'Use me for sex!'. By that point, Buffy was seriously considering giving up men for good. Even though Riley was ten years older than her, she thought he was the perfect guy for her.

Accidentally getting pregnant six months into their relationship sealed the deal. Riley was an old-fashioned, traditional values sorta guy and insisted that they get married. It had seemed like the best solution, and she really had loved Riley back then, so they'd gotten married 5 months before their daughter, Dawn, was born.

When she'd been 18 and he was 28, the age difference hadn't seemed like a big deal. She had liked his maturity, especially when compared to the 'little boys' she'd been with in the past. Now, 13 years down the line, age mattered. 

Riley was just barely over 40 years old, but acted like an old man. He never wanted to go out on the town or have any kind of fun. He barely touched her anymore. Buffy was sick and tired of begging him for sex. He was either too tired or just not in the mood. And when he did want it, it wasn't even good. It was a good day if he lasted more than three minutes. As she was scaling her sexual peak, Riley was tobogganing down the other side of the mountain. Buffy thanked God everyday for her trusty vibrator, Mr. Pointy, without whom she would've jumped off of a bridge by now. 

Buffy wanted fun and adventure -- Riley wanted to spend quiet evenings at home and ignore her until he needed something to eat or drink. Buffy wanted to indulge in sexual experimentation -- Riley wanted to do it in the missionary position every... single... time, when he wanted to do it at all. He was the most boring man on the face of the earth.

Riley wasn't the same lovable guy that she'd married. He'd gotten whiny, moody, and just plain unpleasant over the years. Riley had pissed her off plenty of times during their marriage. He treated his son (from a previous, brief marriage) none too kindly. Andrew was sweet, sensitive and exceptionally smart, but Riley made his disappointment obvious that the boy wasn't an athlete. Poor Andrew just didn't have an aptitude for physical activities. She had thought that Riley would be more pleased that his son was a brainiac, considering the fact that Riley was a psychology teacher. But no, it was Riley's opinion that having a brain without brawn made his son less of a man. The fishing trip they were currently on was a last-ditch effort for them to 'bond' doing something manly, not that Buffy held out any real hope for that happening.

Riley was also too needy for Buffy's tastes. He couldn't take not being the center of her universe, he needed to have her full attention at all times. Even when her mother had been diagnosed with a brain tumor and Buffy had done everything and anything to take care of her, Riley complained about how little time Buffy was able to spend with him. What an asshole.

One thing Buffy had discovered was that she had a knack for martial arts. She’d taken a self-defense course after a friend of hers had been mugged. And she really took to instruction, moving on fast to martial arts training. Riley agreed to spar with her once, she could tell that he didn’t take her seriously. He was a big man, over 6’ tall and broad shouldered, but it wasn’t that difficult to bring even a large guy to his knees if you knew pressure points. Buffy had blocked all of his attempted strikes, then hit him a little harder than she’d intended (though her subconscious knew what it was doing, and wanted to inflict a bit of pain). Riley had moped around for weeks after she’d dropped him to the mat. It obviously chaffed him that his little wifey was much tougher than he’d thought, and he resented that she was a better fighter than he was. She hated how damn fragile the male ego could be.

The absolute worst thing about her relationship with her husband? That she knew in her gut that he was cheating on her. He occasionally had to go away for a week or so for conferences or attending a reunion with his old Army buddies, when he came back home, he always had some _curious_ marks on his body, and he was always a little nervous and cagey if she pressed him for details about what he did while away. He couldn't keep his dick stiff for more than a few minutes for her -- the woman who'd given him a daughter, treated his son as her own, and who'd given his sorry ass the best years of her life -- but he was screwing some strange bitch on the side? Buffy couldn't bring herself to actually ask him the question: Are you cheating on me? Because she knew the answer would be 'Yes' and her marriage would be over. As tired of her boring life as she was, having to make a fresh start scared her to death. The main reason she hadn't left her husband was for the sake of the kids. Buffy's own parents had divorced and she knew how damaging it could be to a kid. And she didn't want her kids to have to deal with Riley without her there to defend them and their choices. Being an adult -- with huge, ugly, complicated adult problems -- really sucked sometimes. 

So Riley wanted to have an affair and treat her like a fool? Two could play at that game.

Buffy was determined to take a lover tonight. It would be a one night stand, something Buffy had fantasized about many times. No strings attached, just marvelous, sinful pleasures of the flesh. Some lucky sonuvabitch in the restaurant was going to have his world rocked. She just hoped she wouldn't wind up with a dud (like her husband) or a guy with a tiny penis (also like her husband). Buffy wanted something bigger than Riley's teeny weenie -- she didn't want to have to wonder 'Is it in yet?'. But she would be happy as long as the guy was passionate and eager to please. She was so starved for sex that she would have to be careful not to kill the poor guy with all of her pent-up lust. 

Yeah, trolling for men made her a cheap slut, but Buffy didn’t much care. Her life had been devoid of passion, excitement and fulfillment for far too long.

Now... who would it be? She scanned the restaurant, looking for a hot guy (or guys!) that might be up for a night of fun. If she walked out of here alone, she'd take it as a sign that it was a bad idea and just go home to the loving embrace of Mr. Pointy.

* * *

William Giles hated being a waiter. You were on your feet for hours at a time, had to be polite and pleasant to some utter creeps, and got paid very little. But any extra cash was welcome. Some of the customers were good sorts who knew how tough it was to wait tables, so he sometimes got generous tips out of sympathy.

He was 17, due to graduate from school soon and impatient to go on to university. This job was just a way to earn some money to put towards college. It wasn't as if he had a girl to spend his hard-earned money on. William was terribly shy around the fairer sex. He had only worked up the courage once, last year, to ask a girl on a date (Cecily Adams, a pretty debutante) and he'd been brutally rebuffed for his efforts. He wasn't keen on repeating the humiliating experience again. His repressed sexual urges and needs were channeled through his studies and working out like a demon. He had a big squishy brain and a killer bod, but had no one to appreciate his assets. Ah well, he had to believe that the right girl would come along... eventually. Hopefully before he became so desperate that he'd save up his money to buy one of those realistic sex dolls.

It was a busy night at Pardo's. William was hustling to get to a table to clear it, when the tray he was carrying wobbled. His heart shot up into his throat as he struggled to balance the glasses and dishes without breaking yet another one and having it taken out of his paycheck. Two glasses fell, despite his efforts, but they didn't break when they hit the floor (thank God!), they just clanked then rolled.

He swore under his breath and put down his tray, then knelt down to retrieve the glasses. One glass had rolled under one of the booth tables. He crawled over, ducked under the long white tablecloth, and reached under the table for it, then stopped at the sight of a lovely female leg in front of his face. The woman's red dress had a slit up the side, exposing her leg almost up to the hip. 

"Hi," he heard the owner of the shapely leg say.

William gulped, moved his head out from under the tablecloth and looked up at her face. She was smiling, looking at him with an amused, but nevertheless sympathetic expression. She was simply the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen: TV, movies, magazines, the Internet -- anywhere. He was captivated by her, staring with his mouth hanging slightly open. He wanted to apologize but no words would come out. Hair like spun gold, eyes like emeralds, ripe, shiny lips...

Buffy laughed lightly, sending a little shiver through his body. "Did you drop something?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah." 

She raised a manicured eyebrow. "Looking for something specific under there?"

"Uh... yeah," he repeated, wanting to smack himself to kick-start his brain. He snatched up the glass from under the table and showed it to her. "This."

She smiled broadly, "Oh, I thought you were after... something else."

He swallowed and stood up. He had to get the hell out of here. Just looking at her was starting to make his dick hard. If she noticed, he would be mortified, not to mention fired. "Uh, s-sorry about the legs... glass! Table under rolled fell..."

Buffy giggled as he blushed furiously. Did he have an English accent? It was hard to tell with the short sentences and the stammering. It did her ego a lot of good to affect a man this way. He was acting like she was a beautiful movie star, not a real life desperate housewife. "It's okay, don't worry about it, cutie."

He smiled and ducked his head, feeling like a shy little boy. "Th-thanks for understanding, Ma'am." He picked his tray back up and made a hasty (but cautious) retreat.

Buffy nibbled at her bottom lip, watching the cute busboy/waiter hurrying away. He had longish, light brown, wavy hair. Cute little round glasses, which turned her on for some reason. He appeared to be quite attractive when his hair wasn't falling into his face and he wasn't looking down shyly. The shy, blushy thing was also turning her on somethin' fierce. He had a slim build, which was a nice change from her bulky husband, he wouldn't crush her. And he looked young and fresh.

_'Hmmm, very cute. Sweet hinder. Wonder how young he is... 20 maybe?'_ She had to giggle at her naughty thoughts. _'Well, just call me Mrs. Robinson! Coo coo ca-choo!'_ All she needed was a martini, black stockings, and a cigarette holder.

Buffy had found her target.

* * *

In the kitchen, William dropped off a tray full of empty glasses and plates (without literally _dropping_ any of them, thankfully). 

He tried focusing his thoughts on anything other than the 'Lady in Red', but it wasn't happening. He doubted he would be able to forget about her, or how hot and twitchy she made him feel, for a long time. She kind of reminded him of a blonde real-life Jessica Rabbit -- the sexy, sultry cartoon character (whom he’d always thought was way too hot for that stupid git Roger Rabbit).

He involuntarily began imagining what it might be like to touch that silken blonde hair, to kiss those ruby-red lips, to skim his hand along that tanned, toned expanse of thigh... And it hadn't escaped his notice that she wasn't wearing a bra...

William snapped out of his daze and jumped when he realized someone was speaking to him. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, Will, could you take over table 6 for me? I'm swamped!" Jonathan, another waiter, asked.

"Erm, yes, sure. Table 6, uh, which one is that again?"

"The booth with that hot blonde lady in the red dress. You know I'm up to my neck in crap if I'm giving her away. But I'm way behind here."

William nodded. "Um, yeah, I can d-do that for you..." The blonde beauty's table was now his. Considering the way she'd affected him already, he should just tell Jonathan no. But the lure of being close to her again was too strong. He was glad to be wearing black trousers, the tightness in his crotch from fantasizing about her wouldn't be as noticeable -- he hoped. 

"Thanks, Will. Here's her bottle of red and breadsticks." He slid the tray near William.

"She's wants her wine before her entree?"

He shrugged. "That's the way she wanted it; you know Mr. Rayne's credo: the customer is always right. Besides, pushing the wine will keep the customers patient with the kitchen being backed up."

"There's only one wineglass. Isn't she dining with someone?" It was inconceivable that the beautiful woman didn't have a dining companion.

"It's just her as far as I know. Look, could you just take care of her please? I don't have time to talk right now." Jonathan rushed off to take care of one of his other tables.

William took the tray, praying that he didn't shake too badly or, God forbid, dump the serving tray on her head. Some of the staff had taken to calling him 'Clouseau' because of his penchant for clumsiness. He would not allow himself to make a fool of himself in front of the Lady in Red.

He took a deep breath, put on what he hoped looked like a relaxed smile, then went to her table.

Buffy looked up, pleasantly surprised to see him again so soon. "Well, hello again."

"H-hi, I have your wine -- I took over your table. Is th-that okay?" Why was he stuttering so bloody much? He did stutter occasionally, but not as bad as he was tonight. It was her, of course -- she made his insides feel all knotted up and his mind cloudy.

"Oh yes, it's fine with me." Just when she'd been wondering how she could track him down and proposition him, he was her new waiter. It had to be kismet. "Is there anything else under the table that you... need?"

His heart pounded in his ears. A very ungentlemanly picture popped into his head: crawling under the table, stroking his hands up those fantastic legs, parting them to see her panties -- if she were wearing any, that is. He almost moaned out loud at his pervy daydream. What the hell was wrong with him?! He had never been so love-struck (or horny) at first sight before. He was thinking like a boorish, perverted cretin. His mother would be so ashamed of him for having such impure thoughts.

William cleared his throat, then laughed anxiously, "Um, sorry th-that I --"

"Relax, honey, I‘m just teasing," Buffy said, chewing impishly on a French manicured fingernail. Then, seeing an opportunity for some symbolism, she started on one of the breadsticks, nibbling delicately at a rounded end.

"I'll just... pour you some wine then." He began to carefully fill her wineglass, afraid that his shaky hands would make him spill more on the tablecloth than in the glass itself. At least he was improving a bit around the blonde goddess, he was able to speak in a full sentence or two.

Buffy could tell he was taking great care in his actions. He was so adorable, she wanted to eat him up, which she planned on doing later if he was game. She had to let him know that she was interested in having him service more than just her culinary needs.

William glimpsed at her as he poured the wine. She was smiling at him. Then she did something that completely destroyed any stability that he'd thought he'd gained -- she twirled her tongue around the end of the breadstick, then slipped the tip into her mouth while staring him in the eye. 

His mind sped right to the place that Buffy wanted it to go. His cock did a jig in his pants at the erotic picture in his head: the Lady in Red wrapping her glossy lips around his cock, sliding her mouth down the shaft... He thought, _'My God! I actually envy a bloody breadstick!'_

William's fingers went numb, the wine bottle slipped out of his grasp, it knocked over the wineglass, which tipped over, its contents spreading out over the tablecloth. Unfortunately the wine then trickled over the edge of the table and onto her lap.

Buffy gasped and jumped in her seat, looking down at her moistened lap, "My dress!"

"Oh God! Oh I'm sorry!" William had never been more sorry in his life. Why did he have to be such a dork!? He took a napkin and began frantically dabbing at her lap. 

Buffy got over her displeasure rather quickly. The cute (but klutzy) young waiter unwittingly made her emit a little gasp of pleasure when his hand went between her thighs and patted her uber-sensitive naughty bits. She’d experienced a sweet mini-orgasm at the contact. That silly old riddle occurred to her: What gets wetter as it dries? Answer: A towel. Only in this situation, the riddle would be: What gets _you_ wetter as it dries? Answer: The cute waiter! Oh, she HAD to have him now!

William didn’t realize he was touching her in an inappropriate place, he was panicked and trying to sop up the wine he’d spilled. He was afraid to look at her face, she would probably be scowling at him.

“Is there a problem here?” a stern, British voice said from behind William.

He straightened up and spun around, "Um... Nothing, Mr. Rayne, sir! There was a b-bit of wine spilled..."

Ethan sighed, praying for the strength to not put William's head through a wall. "You spilled wine -- on a customer?" 

"It was an accident, sir! I didn't mean to --"

Ethan gave Buffy his most sympathetic, concerned expression. "Miss, I'm Ethan Rayne, the restaurant manager, and I am _terribly_ sorry about this."

Buffy smiled, taking a napkin and dabbing at her wet crotch. "Oh, it's okay. It wasn't his fault."

A little smile twitched at William's lips, she was being so nice about it. 

"Your meal will be on the house, of course."

"Actually, I'm not that hungry anymore. I think I'll just go home and try to keep my dress from getting stained," Buffy said, not able to hide a bit of irritation that her dress might be ruined. 

William looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed and guilty.

Ethan tapped William on the shoulder, "You're done here." He regretted promising his friends Rupert and Anne that their son could work for him. He didn't know what a socially retarded, clumsy git their son was when he'd cheerfully agreed to hire him.

William looked nervously at his boss. "Am I... fired?"

"We'll discuss the matter later." He gave William a severe look that told him to get away while he could, then Ethan put his friendly 'Manager Smile' back on for Buffy's benefit. "Now, off you go," he said, patting William on the back, then making a 'shooing' motion. 

"I really am sorry, Ma'am," William said, then turned on his heel and left.

She watched his butt as he hurried away again. "You're not going to fire him over this, are you? It was just an accident."

"I haven't... decided that yet, Miss."

"I don't want him fired," she said flatly. "It was completely my fault."

He furrowed his brow. "How so?"

"I... uh, I distracted him when he was pouring the wine -- I thought I was going to, uh, choke on a breadstick. I think he was concerned for me and took his attention off of his duty for a second."

"Oh... Well, I... suppose I could give him another chance then. Perhaps he would do better in the kitchen. I _insist_ on paying for your dry-cleaning bills, or the cost of a lovely new dress."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Rayne, thanks." Buffy slid out of the booth, and let Ethan gallantly help her into her fur coat.

 

Ethan gave Buffy his personal mobile number, telling her to contact him when she got the bill to have her dress cleaned, and called a taxi for her.

She waited by the entrance of the restaurant for the cab to arrive, noting that it was about to start raining -- hard, by the sounds of thunder in the distance and the looks of the inky black sky. She kept hoping that the waiter would pass through the dining room so that she could catch his eye and wave him over, but he must've been busy getting chewed out by his boss. She really hoped he didn't lose his job over the wine spilling incident, it was her fault for teasing him with the breadstick. Though it tickled her that she could drive an attractive younger man to such distraction.

Her plans for the evening remained the same: to find a stud to wildly fuck her all night long. She'd picked her pony, she just had to wait a little bit longer to make her bold move. 

But should she hang around waiting for the waiter? Her best dress was going to be ruined if she didn't get home and let it soak... 

Ah, fuck the dress!


	2. Taxi Cab Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

William exited the restaurant to find that there was a fierce thunderstorm going on outside. He groaned, well on his way to getting soaked to the skin within moments.

“Brilliant ending to a brilliant day...” he muttered, popping the collar of his jacket. He didn't have an umbrella, and he sure as hell didn't want to go back inside the restaurant for Mr. Rayne to bitch at him some more.

A taxi cab was idling at the curb with the back door open. William wished he could dive into the backseat to get out of the rain, but he couldn't afford the luxury of taking a cab home, he had to save his money. The rain was really coming down and the walk home was ten minutes -- he'd look like a drowned rat by the time he got to his house. Maybe even get a cold or pneumonia out of the deal.

He was about to start the arduous walk home in the rain, when he spied a pair of long, shapely legs through the open door of the cab. 

Buffy leaned forward so he could see her face. He had finally come out! She'd been waiting for 15 minutes. The poor baby was getting all wet. He had on the black dress pants and white button-up dress shirt that were part of his waiter uniform, but he’d lost the tie, and was wearing a brown bomber jacket over top. Yummy! She smiled and crooked a finger at him.

William swallowed hard and shuffled over to the cab. He was terrified to talk to her, but he had no choice. It was like she'd lassoed him and was pulling him toward her. He was too smitten with her to ignore or refuse anything she wanted of him. He had no idea what she could possibly want though -- was she angry with him for ruining her dress? Well... she didn't _look_ angry...

"It's really coming down," Buffy said, holding her mink coat closed. It had just started to drizzle when she’d come out of the restaurant, she’d only gotten a little bit wet, luckily her ‘do had escaped relatively rain-free.

"Uh... yeah." William growled at his limited vocabulary. Being in her presence, having her look at him with those big green eyes, made him feel like his I.Q. dropped at least 50 points.

"Want a ride?" she asked with a naughty smirk.

"Uh... yes, if you wouldn't mind. I'd l-like that." He had a $10 in his wallet, he didn't want to spend money unnecessarily, but how could he pass up sharing a cab with the Lady in Red?

Buffy scooched over, allowing him to climb in and shut the door against the rain.

Buffy had given the driver instructions before William had come out, that if her gentleman friend got in the car, the driver was to take them to the Sunnydale Towers Hotel -- and then try to keep his eyes on the road and ignore what was going on in the backseat. She had a hotel room booked in advance, the key to her (their) room was in her purse. Her heart was racing; she was hornier and more excited than she’d ever been in her life. What she was doing was so _bad_!

William took off his glasses as the cab pulled away from the curb, his glasses were wet along with the rest of him. He didn’t have anything dry to clean them with though, so he slipped them into his jacket pocket for now.

“I want to say again how very sorry I am about your d-dress,” he stammered, running his hands back through his rain-damp hair. “My boss was angry with me, but I think I’ve still got a job.”

“Accidents happen. I told your boss not to dare fire you over something so small.”

William blushed. “That’s very... generous of you. Th-thanks.”

“I‘m a very _generous_ kind of gal.” Playing the role of wanton seductress was proving to be unbelievably thrilling. She'd never done anything remotely close to this in her life, and she was having a ball (hopefully she'd be having two of 'em soon!) doing it.

William smiled uncertainly. Could the beautiful blonde actually fancy him? From the way she was looking at him, it seemed that she did. William tore his gaze from her, looking down at his wet clothes. "I'm sorry -- I'm dripping wet," he apologized, trying to drip away from her.

"I'm getting there myself," Buffy said, her voice low and husky.

"Hmm?" William turned his head, not understanding her meaning. She had looked relatively dry when he got in the cab. "I thought you didn't get --"

Buffy took his face in her hands and mashed their lips together, kissing him with a hunger he had never experienced. William made a surprised squeak, but quickly lost himself in the kiss. He brought his arms clumsily up around her. William moaned loudly when her tongue pried open his lips and slid inside his mouth. His tongue joined hers in a lusty duel.

They groped and kissed -- kissed and groped, until they finally had to separate, panting for breath. Their hands roamed over the other's body. 

Buffy nipped at his lips and let her hand drift down his chest. She mewled at the hard muscle her fingertips brushed over on their downward journey. She wondered to herself what cologne he was wearing -- it was driving her wild -- make that more wild. Something spicy, a hint of musk, and what was reminiscent of a freshly grilled steak -- must be from him working around food. Whatever it was, it made her mouth water for a taste. 

William wanted to touch her body, not fondle her coat. He pulled her coat open and slid his hands around her, pulling her to him. He couldn’t believe something like this was actually happening to him -- to HIM! This fiery woman wanted him. A million thoughts and questions crashed through his mind, but he wasn’t in the right state of mind for pondering anything more complex than: How do I get her dress off? 

Buffy took him by the wrist and placed his hand on her left breast. Apparently she had been caught in the rain too, her dress was a bit damp. He looked down, watching his hand groping her mound. The stiff nipple poked at the material, he felt it scratching against his palm. His dick snaked its way down his pant leg. Though he’d never had actual sex with an actual woman, he certainly knew how people went about doing it. Suddenly William just _had_ to have that hard nipple in his mouth -- he boldly pushed aside the dress to reveal her naked breast, then lowered his head to envelop the areola with his mouth. He curled his tongue around the stiff point and sucked on it.

“Ohh yesss! Yes! Suck my tits!!” Buffy hissed, holding his head to her chest, running her fingers through his soft, wet curls.

William freed her other breast, wanting to see and suck on both of her fabulous tits. He moaned, switching from one to the other. The last vestige of his usual decorum made him look over at the driver. The guy was driving, but clearly sneaking peeks in the rear-view mirror at the action in the back of the cab. 

William pulled back, Buffy tried bringing him back to her, but he held firm. 

“Don’t stop... No stopping! Why did you stop?” Buffy asked breathlessly.

“The, uh, driver...” He leaned in and whispered, scandalized, “He can see us!”

Buffy giggled, bringing him in for another hot kiss, which he didn’t and couldn’t protest. “Let him watch, I don’t give a shit. Don‘t you want me, baby?” Buffy purred.

“Oh God, yes... Yes, I want you!” William groaned, surrendering to the naughtiness consuming his mind. He kissed her passionately and resumed palming her tits.

Buffy untucked his dress shirt and shoved her hand underneath, letting her fingers play over a set of sculpted abs. The waiter was a better choice than she’d even imagined. He obviously had a muscular, lean, cut physique under the clumsy, nerdy exterior. One area left to check... She lowered her hand to cup his bulge. He let out a ragged moan into her mouth as she groped him roughly. Buffy was delighted by what she felt stirring in his trousers -- it felt nice and big.

William gasped, no woman had ever touched his cock before. Lines from the song, ‘Jizz In My Pants’ started running through his mind:

_This really never happens you can take my word_  
I won't apologize, that's just absurd  
Mainly your fault from the way that you dance  
And now I 

_Jizz in my pants_

Now wouldn’t _THAT_ be embarrassing? He was going to cum any second if she kept touching him that way. He moved her hand away from his groin.

Buffy was worried that she’d spontaneously combust if her handsome lover-to-be stopped now. She caressed his face instead of his package and cooed, “Didn’t you like that?”

“Y-yes... too bloody much.” The look he gave her told her everything. 

She smiled. “Oh. Well, we wouldn’t want you to blow your wad quite yet.” Buffy placed his hand on her leg and he didn’t need prompting to begin stroking his way up her thigh. “Mmmm, higher, baby, higher...”

William loved the smoothness of her leg, it felt even better than he’d imagined back at the restaurant. His hand moved up to her hip, pushing the dress up and letting him see her red satin thong. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured, massaging her hip.

“You know... you spilled wine right smack-dab on my lap,” Buffy tsked.

He looked up at her guiltily. “I-I apologized, I’m sorry for --”

“Show me how sorry you are,” she smirked.

“How?”

“You got wine aaaall over my poor little pussy -- I think some even got inside... you’d better clean it up,” she said, scooting then leaning back against the door and spreading her legs in invitation.

William could see now that her thong had a dark stain from the red wine. He was nervous as hell because he’d never given (or received) head, but he was excited to give it a go. He shifted on the backseat so that he was able to bend over and give her a proper seeing to. He kissed her thighs, then her pubic bones, mouthing and licking her skin as his hands slid back and forth on her thighs. He wracked his brain for info on everything he'd ever heard or read about oral sex. 

Buffy put a hand on the back of his head and directed him to where she needed him. “Mmmm, lick me, baby!”

He touched his tongue to the wine stain, then pressed it firmly into the fabric of her thong. Buffy moaned at the heat and wetness of his tongue seeping through the fabric and onto her sensitized flesh. She shivered and moaned louder when he worked his tongue between her nether lips.

“Ooohhh yeah!” Buffy needed to feel his hot, wriggly organ on her bare skin. She reached down and moved her thong aside to give him access to her gooey center.

Her pussy was waxed and as smooth as her legs, except for a little vertical line of hair above her clitoris -- or a ‘landing strip’ as it was commonly called.

“You’re cleared for landing,” she giggled giddily.

William giggled along with her and smiled, then his eyes shot back to her beautiful snatch. He gently rubbed the fingers of his left hand over and around her glistening pussylips. “So beautiful,” he said in wonderment. The heat coming off of her felt like it could scorch him.

Buffy let her head fall back and started fondling her own breasts. Her husband NEVER put his mouth near her pussy anymore. 

William was still incredibly nervous, but wanted to devour her nectar more than anything else (besides actually shagging her) in the world. He started with some long, gentle licks to the length of her wet slit, from bottom to top.

“Ohhhhh!” Buffy moaned raggedly, moving her hips against his mouth. “More! Oh God! Make me cum!” 

He licked and sucked her pussy hungrily, the more he tasted, the more ravenous he became. 

“Ohh yeah! Ohhh... Eat my pussy, baby! Uhhnaa... Yes! Eat me!”

His right hand moved to her chest, rhythmically squeezing her left breast as he ate her out. Her juices were flowing faster and in greater volume. He wriggled his tongue against her hole, pushing the tip into her fiery heat.

“Mmmmmm! OHHH--Yeah! Fuck me with your tongue! Shove your fucking tongue up my cunt!” 

William growled and forced his tongue up inside of her, jamming it in and out with as much ardor as he could muster. 

“OHHH--F-FUCK!“ Buffy yelled. Oral sex was even more fabulous than she remembered it being. Her hot waiter had an amazing tongue!

Buffy loved being able to scream her head off and cuss like a sailor during sex. It was like night and day compared to the way she normally had to be quiet, and that uptight prig Riley didn't like wanton displays. He had once told her he didn't like it when she talked like a slut. Well, his replacement seemed to enjoy her dirty talk, judging by the way he tongued her with extra vigor every time she cried out and said something filthy.

Buffy squealed loudly, writhing under his mouth, her hips pumping with her first orgasm caused by a real man in a long time. 

William lapped at and sucked up her cum greedily, wanting to make her body quiver like this over and over again. He'd actually made a woman cum! He felt so proud that he was able to make this goddess squeal with delight. He marveled at the way her juice gushed onto his tongue, how its flavor seemed richer, and how _hot_ it was. He could never tire of drinking from her chalice -- but his jaw could.

When his jaw started to lock up, he withdrew his tongue, going back to long, thorough licks. He used his left hand to separate her pussylips, then flicked her clit with his tongue, fast and furious.

"Unnhhha! YES! Oh Christ! Lick it!" she panted.

The way she was yelling and responding to every little thing he did was making William hotter, as well as more confident. He had been worried that he wouldn’t know how to eat pussy correctly, but she was being extremely helpful by telling him what she wanted. Some improvisation was fun too, but she was telling him what major points she wanted him to hit. 

"You like that, eh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yes! Oh God it's so fucking good!" Her fingers fluttered over the side of his face. "You're so good, baby, don't stop! Make me cum again! Please!"

He threw her left leg over his shoulder and dived back down, applying lusty licks and sucks all over her hot pussy, not neglecting any part of it. After he'd worked her into a squirmy, mewling lather he pressed his tongue to her clit, stroking on and around it until he felt pressure building again in her loins.

"Ahhh! Suck my clit! Oh God--Suck my fucking clit!"

William sucked her clit into his mouth. Not knowing how much pressure to apply, he gradually increased his suction, watching her face for any sign of displeasure. She looked so beautiful that he nearly forgot to continue his task. To see intense pleasure on her face, and to know that he was the cause of it, was a transcendent experience. Her breathy exclamations brought him back to the here and now.

"Mmmmm! Harder! Ohhh yeah! Harder!" 

He followed her instructions and suckled at her nubbin with more vigor, adding frenzied lashes of his tongue.

Buffy’s breaths came out in quick puffs, her voice was higher, “Ooooh! Ohh! Cumming! Ohhhh YESSS!” She cried out, arching her back, her hips fucking her pussy on his face.

William felt her body spasming again, more strongly than before. He held her thighs firmly, only able to give her quivering sex a few quick licks because of the violent bucking of her hips. He didn't want to get a broken nose.

Buffy began to come back down from her high after a minute. She grinned and tried catching her breath. “Ohhh... WOW!” Buffy laughed joyfully. “That was some first-class munching!”

“It was?” he asked pridefully, placing feather-light kisses and licks to the apex of her thighs.

“Mmmm-hmm! Ohhh God that was so fucking good!” She giggled girlishly, tousling his hair, "I think I might've mentioned that a few times already, but it bears repeating!"

William glanced at the driver again, whose eyes darted back to the road when their eyes met in the rear-view. Why was he doing this again? This wasn't him. Having sex in a taxi with the driver watching? It was tawdry, and unseemly, and --

“Your turn,” Buffy rumbled and sat up with a ravenous look on her face. She pushed him into a sitting position on the seat.

\-- and all thoughts of impropriety flew right out of his mind.

Buffy got up on the seat on her knees, leaning down to sup on his sweet lips, licking her juices from around his mouth and chin. Again, William forgot why it was wrong to perform sexual acts in a public conveyance whilst in full view of the driver.

Her nimble fingers unzipped his fly and reached inside, eliciting a sustained moan from him. Buffy smiled against his lips as her hand slipped inside his underwear, his throbbing cock thumped against the palm of her hand, and he felt so wonderfully big! 

She carefully drew his cock and balls out through the fly of his pants -- she didn't want to damage the goods just because of her immense desire to free them -- and began slowly stroking. Her pussy bubbled as she got an indication of just how well-endowed her hunky waiter was. She finally looked down to see his organ in the hot, throbby flesh. 

Buffy gawked at the twitchy slab of meat in her hand, "Oh God..."

"Wh-what's wrong?" William was afraid that he didn't meet her standards.

She had to swallow to keep saliva from leaking out of the corners of her mouth. He had the nicest, biggest cock she'd ever seen -- it was long (she guessed around 9 inches) and fat -- perfect!

"Nothing's _wrong_. You have a beautiful, huge dick! Goddamn!" She felt like a kid in a candy store. His cock was so hard and engorged, Buffy thought it must actually be painful for him. Well, she could help ease his pain -- she was happy to ease his pain.

"Oh," William blew out a breath. "You really think it's bigger than average?"

"Much bigger! Haven't you had to shower or change in front of other guys -- like back in gym class?"

"I've... never been comfortable with nudity -- mine or anyone else's," he admitted with a blush. He had about 5 layers of blush goin' on at this point.

She kissed him again while stroking his cock. "I don't see why. You should've been strutting around the locker room nude to show it off!"

They laughed and kissed some more. William was using every ounce of self-restraint he had to keep from begging her to suck his cock, or at least jerk him off. His dick was hurting; he hadn't had an erection this urgent since he had been 14 and had a pretty Science teacher. 

Buffy looked back down at his raging dick in admiration. "Holy shit... it's gorgeous. I just wish the lighting was better in here so I could truly appreciate it." 

William smiled with pride. He never thought a woman (especially one as divine as her) would praise his assets so enthusiastically; he'd always thought he was ordinary. His lips parted with a moan and his eyes rolled up when Buffy suddenly bent down and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He felt her tongue tickling and rubbing the glans, as he'd fantasized in the restaurant.

 

The cabbie was doing his best not to sneak a quick look. It wasn't easy to think straight with all of the moanin' and groanin' going on behind him, but he managed to remember the lady saying something about making a circuit around the park if she and her...gentleman friend weren't finished. He wondered how many times he'd have to circle the park before the lusty twosome was done.

 

Buffy moaned as she took a few inches of William's dick into her mouth. Having a giant -- and very tasty -- cock in her mouth was exhilarating. She popped the swollen head out of her mouth and let the saliva building up in her mouth dribble down onto it. 

She slid her hand up and down, distributing the drool evenly on his prick and smiled up at his face. "Wanna make you nice and slippery."

"Uh-huh," he moaned. "Slippery is good."

"Mmmhmm, it certainly is!" She lowered her head again to lick him from balls to tip a few times. "Mmmm! You're so fucking delicious, baby!"

Her fingers danced over his length, gliding easily up and down thanks to her spit coating him. She stared at the answer to her prayers in her hand, as pearly liquid seeped from his dickhole. Buffy stiffened her tongue, swiping it repeatedly over the hole. "Mmmm, fuckin' luscious," she moaned, then resumed teasing the oozing hole. 

William moaned and gasped, feeling her agile tongue flicking at him as if she were some exotic snakewoman from a sci-fi movie. The tip of her tongue dipped into his dickhole, she wriggled it, gave the head a strong lick and suck, then repeated the sequence. He was starting to do some serious squirming, not knowing how much longer he could possibly hold back the inevitable explosion.

Buffy bobbed slowly on his cock and massaged his balls. She savored the flavor of his skin, his pre-cum was damn tasty too. She slurped up his sticky syrup as fast as he could produce it. He was most likely going to cum within a minute -- his dick seemed pretty angry, it pulsed and thumped in her mouth.

William wove his hands into her blonde mane, petting and fisting her hair. He wanted to touch her too; if he lived to be a hundred, he didn't think he would ever be able to get enough of her pussy. William kept his right hand in her hair, his left hand lifted her mink coat and tossed it over so that it hung down over her left side. His hand glided over the rise of her ass, stopping to give her smooth cheeks a few firm squeezes.

Buffy moaned her approval around his cock. While holding his dick securely in her mouth, she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down under his butt. She didn't want one centimeter of his delicious cock to go unlicked. She stifled a little chuckle to see that he was wearing tighty whities -- a man as hot as him should be wearing more unusual, sexier underwear. If he were her man, she would buy him some interesting undergarments. Then she focused back on the happy task of gobbling his dick.

"Ahhh--God!" William panted, getting so close to blasting off.

He panted and licked his lips, concentrating on touching her. He toyed with her red thong, tugging it taut between her pussylips. Buffy groaned with pleasure as his tugs stimulated her clit, her butt shimmied up and down.

William yearned to have her completely starkers -- to lay her bewitching, svelte body out on a proper bed and see it in all its glory, and then to thoroughly explore all of its wonders. But the fact that they were engaging in X-rated activities while still fully clothed (and being observed, of course) made it somehow more salacious and exciting.

His hand slid between her ass cheeks, his fingers wormed their way into her gooey slit from behind.

"Mmmmpph!" She lifted her head and panted, squirming on his fingers. "Ohh yeah! Fuck me with your fingers!" Buffy exclaimed, then continued to lustily suck his pole. 

Two of his fingers slipped into her snatch. He moaned at her tightness. So snug -- like a Chinese finger trap that he wouldn't mind having his fingers stuck in for a while. So hot -- like dipping his fingers into a live volcano.

He fucked his fingers in and out of her -- harder, faster. Her licking and sucking intensified.

Buffy whimpered and cried out with a mouthful of his cock, humping and cumming on his invading digits. Blowing him had been getting her off too, before he'd even started fingerfucking her. She never thought that she'd love sucking dick, but apparently she did -- when that dick happened to be big, fat, and juicy. Buffy was sent tumbling over the edge again. She'd already had more orgasms during this -- history's BEST cab ride -- than she'd had with her husband in...well, longer than she could remember. Her instincts about the waiter, and about wanting to be dirty and do it in the cab, had been spot on -- everything was going better than she could've hoped.

The exquisite sensations she was producing in his dick, along with the feel of her pussy convulsing around his fingers made it impossible for William to contain his orgasm any longer. He was astounded that he'd held off _this_ long. Could he get into the Guinness Book of Records?

William's head shot back, his hand fisted in her hair, he roared with his violent climax, "OHH GODDD! UNNAAAGGHH--FUCK!"

 

William's shouts caused the cab driver to look back at them in alarm to make sure that the illicit sex hadn't turned into a homicide. He thought the hot blonde chick might've went psycho and was plunging a butcher knife into the guy's chest -- but all appeared to be well. The guy was only cumming, and pretty damn hard from the sounds of it. He turned his eyes back to the road and gulped. 

 

William's hips bucked on autopilot, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth. His entire body spasmed over and over again, he shouted out with each jerk of his body. His sight and hearing dimmed, all of his body's resources were concentrated on shooting gallons of jizz down the Lady in Red's throat.

Buffy's eyes widened when the first few torrents had pelted the back of her throat and tongue. It was so hot (in every sense of the word), and thick and yummy. She guzzled down his cum, sucking and pulling on his spewing cock to get all of it. He was fucking her mouth and pulling her hair a little bit harder than she would've liked -- but it enhanced the whole experience. This is what she'd wished for -- passionate intensity.

Eventually, William's climax petered out, leaving him a heaving, barely conscious heap of flesh. He moaned happily with a huge grin on his face.

"My God!" Buffy giggled. She licked up the extraneous cum around her mouth. "You cum like a fucking horse!"

"Hunnh--What?" William panted, eyes glazed, brain soggy. "I... didn't hurt you, did I? I might have pulled --"

"You didn't hurt me, baby, I'm just dandy." She smiled and dabbed at his cockhead with her tongue. "Mmmm, you taste soooo good! And it's a good thing I didn't have dinner, I don't think I would've had enough room for all of it," she giggled.

"That was... bloody hell! Amazing!" He laughed with glee, petting her hair much more gently.

Buffy laughed and gave the tip of his cock a wet kiss. "Glad you liked it. I liked what you were doin' back there too, baby. Damn -- you're still so hard! How can you stay hard after cumming like that?" she marveled with an elated grin, stroking softly up and down his staff. She wouldn't have to wait as long as she'd anticipated to move onto the next activity.

"Uh... dunno."

She had to get his massive hard-on inside of her, pronto, just in case he started deflating. Buffy put her hands on his shoulders to help balance herself, and straddled his lap. Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

William put his arms around her back underneath the mink coat as their tongues plumbed the other's mouth. He tasted his fresh cum in her mouth. It wasn't as objectionable as he'd suspected it would be. In fact, he found that he liked the way it tasted -- tangy, salty, creamy. It also helped that it turned him on to recall how his cum had gotten into her mouth in the first place. The Lady in Red rubbed her hungry pussy against his cock. His heart was pounding so vigorously he feared it would burst right through his chest. Incredibly, just the thought of being inside of her made his passion return with a vengeance, as if he hadn't just cum in her mouth a minute ago. 

He gathered up her dress to her waist and groped her fabulous ass, pulling her tighter to him. Buffy raised up slightly and took his slick cock in her hand. She lined it up with her pussy and enveloped him swiftly. His cock was so slippery, and her pussy was so sodden, that he slid right on in.

William clutched her ass and moaned loudly -- having his cock in a pussy for the very first time was more mind-blowing than he could have imagined. He'd known he was in for a helluva ride after having just his fingers inside her. Her pussy rippled around him, strangling his cock, ripping more moans and exclamations from his throat.

Buffy had to take a few moments to get her brain functioning. She had a jumbo-sized cock in her pussy for the first time -- and it was pure heaven. She actually came again once all of him was inside of her. She was stretched tight around his surging dick. No man had ever touched the places that her beautiful waiter's equally beautiful cock was currently touching.

"Ohhh god, baby!" she breathed, her hands curling into claws on his shoulders. "You're so deep! Oh Christ -- so deep!"

"Ahhh--So bloody g-good!" William growled, squeezing her ass and thrusting his hips forward.

Buffy tossed her head back and started gyrating her hips, moving his fat cock around inside of her. William bent his head forward to suck on her tits as their pelvises bumped and ground together.

Buffy and William gradually began moving faster and harder. Their bodies and minds were on fire, every thrust, every little movement fed the fire until it became an inferno. They were little more than animals locked in a mating dance.

The sounds they were creating filled the small space of the cab. Their wet skin slapped together continuously, their gasps, growls, and moans about how fucking good it felt. The cabbie had a major comfort problem in his own pants -- this was more effective at producing a boner than any porno had ever been. They either had to finish up soon or he was just going to pull over for safety's sake, he couldn't take much more and still be able to operate a vehicle.

William put his hands on her hips, pulling her down onto his cock as he thrusted up again and again. "Ohhh God -- I'm going to -- Ahhh!"

"YESS!" Buffy squealed, thoroughly relishing the rough pounding and grinding on him. "Cum in my pussy! Shoot your hot cum up my fucking cunt!" she screamed.

Her incredibly filthy words sent him into an orgasmic seizure. William gasped, his hips bucked up forcefully, "AHHH--NNNGHAA! AHHH!"

Buffy felt his cock jerking inside of her, spitting hot jets of jizz deep in her pussy. That triggered her own orgasm.

She yelled in bliss, pumping herself up and down his spurting shaft. Then her body surprised her by jolting in another orgasm, one overlapping the other. She scratched at his shoulders and back as she shuddered violently, "OOH Y-YESSS! FUCK! OHH GOD!" Buffy had never had a multiple before. She'd thought they were fantastical myths, like the Yeti or Loch Ness Monster. But damned if her cute waiter hadn't wrung one out of her!

They humped together until completion. Panting for air, they kissed languidly and gently caressed the other's body.

Buffy cooed, "That was fantastic! Oh God, it was so good! I had a multiple! You're the first one to give me one of those."

William smiled, wondering idly if he had some kind of strange knack for sex. How could he be as good as she claimed he was without the benefit of real life experience? He pulled her to him to kiss her again, wanting to savor the moment and memorize everything.

Buffy nuzzled him, whispering, "I loved feeling you cum inside of me."

He kissed her neck, inhaling her perfume (jasmine mixed with something else he couldn't identify) and wanting to stay inside of her forever. "Mmmm, me too, pet."

 

“Uh, hate to interrupt you folks -- I _really_ hate to -- but we’re here,” the cabbie said reluctantly. He thought he'd better catch them before they started another round, or he'd be driving the would-be porn stars around all night.

"Where's... 'here'?" William asked, still lightheaded from his intense orgasm.

"I had the driver take us to my hotel. Would you like to spend the night with me?" She managed to look demure somehow -- sitting astride his lap with his cock inside of her and cum leaking from her pussy.

The cabbie thought, _'Hey, I will, if he won't!'_

William massaged her hips, looking up into her eyes, smiling and nodding, "Oh yes... I would like that very much."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Buffy smiled and gave William a last sweet kiss before dismounting. "Fix your clothes, baby,” she prompted as she did the same for herself. "Don't want you flapping in the breeze."

He nodded, then tucked, zipped, and buttoned until he looked only a bit disheveled. The enormity of what had just happened was only beginning to seep into his lust-addled brain. He had finally lost his virginity, and in a most spectacular fashion -- with a perfect, beautiful stranger, in a taxi cab with the driver as a witness to their debauchery. This wasn't how he'd imagined it happening, not in a million years. But he felt too happy and mushy to possibly regret it. 

Buffy looked out the side window and smiled. "Hey, the rain stopped! When did that happen?" 

The driver chuckled. "'Bout five minutes ago. Guess you were a little too busy to notice."

“Mmmhmm, very busy." She gave William's knee a little squeeze. "How much do we owe you?” Buffy asked the cabbie via the rearview mirror. She primped her hair, it was a bit messy from her _lover_ (she felt so marvelously naughty!) tangling his hands in it while she'd blown him.

The driver smiled and shook his head. “Are you kidding? This one was on the house! Thanks for the show. My girlfriend Gwen will be thanking you too once I get to her place. I really tried not to look in the mirror... but hey, I’m only human.”

Buffy giggled, “I would've looked too if I were you -- we were kind of loud." 

He chuckled again, "Yeah, you raised a ruckus back there. That was the first time I saw some freaky-deaky goin' on in my cab. Hope you don't mind me saying -- that was hot as hell!"

"Don't mind at all," Buffy replied with a wink. "It was very gentlemanly of you not to kick us out. I hope you didn't mind me making you an unwilling part of our little rendezvous."

The driver shook his head. "Nope, didn't mind. I learned something about myself tonight: I can still drive with hot sex goin' on right behind me. Thanks for the memories." 

"It was our pleasure! Oh, um, we sort of made a mess back here." There were some bodily fluids inevitably left behind on the seat. Buffy dug into her red handbag and produced a $50 bill, then held it out for the cabbie. "Here, I insist on you taking something to at least get the backseat cleaned."

He smiled. "Well... I guess I _do_ need to get it steam cleaned." He took the $50 and nodded in appreciation when he saw how much she'd given him. "Damn, thanks!"

"No problem. You have a good night.” Buffy took William’s hand and started getting out of the cab. 

But he hesitated, needing to say something to the driver. “Uh, pardon me, sir? Could you... please not tell anyone about this?”

The driver raised his eyebrows. “I won’t say what you two look like or nothin’, but I’m going to brag that a hot couple got it on in my cab -- that’s cabbie gold.” At William's anxious expression, he added, "I'm not gonna go spreading gossip around, alright? And if I see either of you in the light of day I won't mention it, I'll pretend I've never seen you before. It's cool."

“Don’t worry so much, baby!” Buffy laughed, tugging William’s arm again. "Something tells me we can trust him."

The cabbie nodded. "You sure can."

She had to admit to herself that she'd been a little worried about the cabbie recognizing her in the future. But he seemed like a hip, discreet individual. She got a good vibe from the man. Then she put aside all thoughts about her "normal" life or worrying about consequences, tonight was about fantasy fulfillment. Tonight, she was Buffy the Sex Kitten -- not Buffy the House Frau.

After they got out of the cab and closed the door, the driver leaned out his window and said, “Hey, if you ever need a cab again, call the dispatch and ask for ‘Gunn’. I wouldn’t mind playing chauffeur for ya’ll again. I'll be just as gentlemanly as I was tonight.”

"Gunn?" William asked.

"Charles Gunn, but I usually just go by my last name."

Buffy waved. “Thanks, Gunn! We’ll be sure to ask for you.”

With a wave and a smile, Gunn pulled back out onto the street. He wondered how fast he could drive to his girlfriend's apartment without getting a speeding ticket.


	3. Going Down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

After waving goodbye to the friendly cabbie, Buffy started walking to the hotel with William's hand in hers.

There weren't all that many people shuffling about around the hotel, surprising for a Friday night. That was fine with Buffy; there was less of a chance of her running into someone she knew. Not that people she knew would have reason to stay at the hotel... unless they were up to the devil's business like she was. And if that were the case, they wouldn't be too anxious to admit they'd been at the hotel either.

Buffy had chosen this particular hotel, in part because of how ritzy it was, an expensive hotel bought a certain level of confidentiality. The staff knew how to keep their guests' secrets and they didn't ask questions. 

She usually never got to go to expensive places, money wasn't exactly falling out of her ass. She'd saved up money for a long time. At first, Buffy had thought it could be an emergency fund for the family. Then the money was put away for a treat for herself, a shopping spree on Rodeo Drive, perhaps. But then she'd just called it 'The Rainy Day Fund', for any item or activity that was urgently needed. 

Another attractive feature: glass elevators. There were two glass elevators, one on each tower, that ran up the sides of the building. They made the hotel more pleasing to the eye, and also made naughty thoughts run through Buffy's head.

 

Buffy smiled at him knowingly. "Ever done anything like that before?"

William laughed. "Uh, no! I never... did anything quite like that." He'd almost confessed to having been a virgin, he didn't want her to know. His lack of experience would embarrass him. She hadn't asked if it was his first time, so he must be doing okay so far going with what he'd read and using instinct. "Have, uh, you done that before?"

She shook her head. "I never did it in a cab either. Wanted to, but I was too modest. I've learned that life's too short not to take chances and do something crazy once in a while. I'm glad my first time was with you." She squeezed his hand.

"Me too." He didn't know if she was telling the truth, but he chose to believe her. "Are you from out of town?" William asked.

"Hmm? Oh... yes, I am," she lied. "I'm here visiting my cousin. I'm actually staying with her. Not tonight though, I wanted to go out and have some fun of my own. I got a hotel room for tonight for some privacy, I didn't want to bother her with all the noise we're going to be making." She giggled and squirmed a little.

"What?" he asked with a raised brow and questioning smile.

"Your _deposit_ is leaking out... Ohh that feels weird," she giggled again, rubbing her thighs together.

He stopped in his tracks, "Oh! I d-didn't even think -- we didn't use anything! Oh dear Lord!"

Buffy slipped her arm through his. "Don't freak out. I'm taken care of as far as birth control goes. And you don't have to worry about me giving you anything bad, I recently got a clean bill of health."

"Oh... well... yeah, that's good..." He didn't want to offend her by asking how many sex partners she'd had. Did she make a habit of seducing men? She was certainly good at it! "I'm, uh, healthy too. You don't have to worry either." It would be a miracle if she contracted any disease from him, considering that he'd never had sex before.

Buffy had a feeling she knew some of the questions that were racing through his mind. "I want you to know that what we did in the cab, and what we're going to do upstairs, that was the first time I've ever done anything like this. I've never had sex with someone I just met."

William blinked, wondering how she'd known what he was thinking. "Really?"

She nodded and nudged him into resuming their walk toward the elevator. "Really. I wanted to have one night where I could do whatever I wanted. Not worrying about what _might_ happen, or how _wrong_ it might be considered by some people." She laughed and said, "I'm not a total slut, no matter how much I look and behave like one tonight."

"I-I didn't say you were a --"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know you didn't. I just want you to be at ease about not using a rubber. I wanted you to go in bareback, and it felt just as wonderful as I'd hoped it would."

William smiled shyly, then looked up at the hotel, admiring the architecture. "This is the fanciest hotel in town. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Mmmhmm. Only the best for me... and my special guest for the evening."

"You mean just me... right? There's not... another person waiting upstairs?" He'd only just been introduced to one-on-one sex for the first time, he didn't know if he'd be able to 'do' groupsex.

"I meant only you. You're more than enough to keep me entertained."

He laughed with relief, "Phew! I'm having a great time -- an _unbelievably_ great time! -- with you, but I wouldn't want to, um, add someone else to the mix. The cab driver, Mr. Gunn, watching us was almost too difficult for me..." He felt his face flaming just thinking about what he'd done in front of another person. 

"There's not an orgy going on in my room." She laughed. "It'll be just the two of us. Not even anyone else watching."

 

The walk to the elevator seemed to take forever as far as Buffy was concerned. There was too much talkin' and not enough shaggin' goin' on. Her cute waiter was asking a few too many questions, and it was harshing her buzz a bit. 

They finally reached the polished metal doors, no other people waiting to board the elevator -- perfect. 

With a sly wink, Buffy pressed the Call button.

William gulped and smiled, wondering what other sinful delights lay ahead of him in the immediate future.

Buffy could see that he was anxious. Some smoochies while waiting for the elevator to arrive would help soothe his nerves. She pulled him to her for a soft, wet kiss, then moved her lips along his jaw. 

William's eyes closed, tingles shot through his body. "When can I see you again?"

She giggled. "When you open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I meant, when can I see you again, after tonight?"

She blinked. "I... thought you knew what this was..."

"What is it?"

"A... one-night stand."

He felt his face flush with embarrassment, feeling like a fool for believing it could be anything other than a brief dalliance. "Oh."

Buffy felt guilty when she saw disappointment cloud over his handsome face. She gingerly fingered his curls. "Don't most guys dream of spending the night with a woman without there being any strings attached? To go their separate ways in the morning?"

"I, uh., yes, I suppose you're right. But... don't you want to do this again?"

She smiled sadly, brushing a lock of hair back from his forehead. "I need for this to be a one time thing."

"Why can't it be more? I-I don't want to sound like a ponce, but..."

Buffy almost said that she wanted more too. He was so beautiful, and looked so sad that it was hurting her heart. But she stuck to the plan. "Besides this being me living out a fantasy, there's the fact that I'm... married," she confessed with a sigh.

William raised his eyebrows, "Oh!" His conscience nagged at him, telling him to end things right now before he could compound his immoral behavior tonight by knowingly having sex with a married woman -- did that make him an adulterer too, or was it just the person who was married? "Maybe... I should just go home," William said dejectedly.

"No, don't go! Stay with me, baby." Buffy slid her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

William groaned, but it only took a few seconds of her special (and damn effective!) method of persuasion before he answered her plea, wrapping his arms around her. Apparently he would do anything the Lady in Red commanded him to do, he was a tower of Jell-O when it came to her.

Buffy nibbled at his bottom lip and moved her hands down to his hips. "You have no idea how much I need this... How much I need you. My husband barely knows I'm alive."

He shook his head, not able to comprehend how a red-blooded man could ignore her. "How is that possible? You're so..." His deep blue eyes roamed reverently over her face, and in a soft, awe-tinged voice he added, "You're the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the world..."

Buffy's breath hitched, not just because of his words, but because of the sincerity and affection she saw on his face. He really did think she was what he'd said: the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the world. After so long a time being ignored and taken for granted by the man in her life, it was astonishing and flattering as hell to have a man see her as so desirable.

She couldn't stop herself, not even if she'd wanted to, from latching onto his lips and kissing him deeply, conveying her thanks.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "You're so sweet... Thank you."

"I don't understand how your hus--"

"Shhh," Buffy said, giving him a small kiss. "Let's steer clear of that subject, okay? I don't want to talk about him, or our everyday lives. We have tonight to tease and please each other until we're both too exhausted to blink. Let's go up to my room and make some more delicious memories we can cherish for the rest of our lives. I know I'll think about it and get a huge grin... and that's just the memories from the cab ride to the hotel. There are tons more fun things we can do in the privacy of my room."

He wanted to say more, but bit his tongue, settling for just nodding at her. She clearly didn't want to talk about her husband or what the hell was wrong with the man. The husband had to be a gigantic fool not to appreciate this beautiful, intoxicating woman. If she were William's woman, she would know what it was to be worshipped by a man, never left wanting for a thing...

Buffy glanced up at the elevator. "And this has to be the world's slowest goddamn elevator!" She laughed. "We're busy people, we've got things to do and places to be."

William chuckled. He'd thought it just seemed slow to him because of how anxious he was to get on with the evening.

The more Buffy thought about what might be coming next if she got her way (and she did plan on getting her way), the more she realized that a slow moving elevator might be of the good -- of the _very_ good...

There was a *DING!* as it arrived, at long last, on the ground floor.

They grinned at each other, joined hands and went in.

* * *

Once inside the elevator, Buffy pushed the button for floor #14. Then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

William kissed her back, winding his arms around her. He couldn't get enough of her lips, of her petite, firm body pushing against his, feeling her fingers sliding through his hair or caressing his skin.

The moment Buffy had seen the hotel's glass elevators, she had recalled a younger man/older woman thing, the movie 'Class'. Bad movie, but it did have a fun sex in an elevator scene (as well as a very young, very yummy Rob Lowe, whom her waiter reminded her of a bit. They both had such gorgeous blue eyes).

William dragged his lips down to her neck, breathing in her sweet perfume again as he kissed the side of her throat. Buffy purred in contentment while her lusty knave pulled on her with his hot, soft lips, his hard body pressed against her. She couldn't get enough of him and, thank God, he couldn't seem to get enough of her either. 

William smiled, her pulse thumping on his lips. "I love that noise."

"Hmm, what noise?"

"That little... purr-y thing you do. Sounds like a naughty little kitty cat."

Buffy tittered then purred loudly on purpose.

His cock jumped at the sound. "Mmmm, yes that's it... Kitten."

"Oooh, Kitten! I like that!" Since she was trying on a seductive sex kitten persona tonight, that nickname seemed very fitting. And the word 'kitten' just sounded so good coming out of his mouth. "Did you like licking my pussy?" Buffy asked, brushing her lips over his ear.

"Ohh yesss," William moaned, then licked his lips, salivating at the prospect of having his tongue inside her again. He tightened his hold around her, pulling her close. "You taste so bloody sweet, Kitten."

She purred in his ear, queuing up naughty activity #2 on the agenda.

"Ever do it in an elevator?" she asked, pulling back, waggling her eyebrows, and tossing her purse to the floor. She wanted to have both hands free.

William shifted nervously. "Do you mean you want to... now?"

"Well, now does seem like a good time to bring it up -- with us being in an elevator and all." Buffy smiled and used her body to press his back against the elevator doors.

William laughed, "You are _outrageous_! Do you know that?"

"Does that mean you don't want to?" She slid her hands down over his ass and squeezed. "Or that you can't?"

He couldn't believe it, but he was horny again. He'd cum twice in the taxi and yet he was ready to go again.

"Is there _anything_ that you won't do?" he whispered, smiling adoringly at her.

"Hmmm, I guess we'll have to do some experiments to figure out the answer to that one." She chewed on his earlobe and pressed the Emergency Stop button on the panel to their right.

The elevator car halted its ascent with a jostling bump.

"You don't want to wait until we get to the room?"

She smirked. "Waiting's overrated." 

William wanted her badly, but couldn't totally repress his anxiety. "Won't they try to find out what's wrong with the lift? What if they --"

Buffy put her fingers to his lips, "Shhh. No 'what ifs'. Tonight is a fantasy, remember? Step outside of yourself, don't think things to death... Just do what your body's telling you it wants for once." That's what she'd been reciting to herself, it applied to him too.

He couldn't refuse her. He didn't _want_ to refuse her. They kissed again and Buffy pulled him backwards with her until they came up against the back of the elevator. 

"I... can't help but notice that this elevator is made of glass," William said, looking out at the darkened landscape through the glass wall. He saw a few jags of lightning in the distance from the storm that had been raging not long ago.

"You're observant, I like that in a man," Buffy joked, kissing then sucking on the soft skin of his throat.

"Are -- Ahhh! Dear Lord that feels good! Are you one of those people who can only achieve, um, maximum pleasure if someone's watching?"

She chuckled. "No, I just think it's hot and always wanted to try it. I like non-public sex behind closed doors, too. Doing it in an elevator is just another fantasy of mine." She pouted. "You don't want to make my fantasy come true?"

He replied by kissing her and cupping her breasts in his hands.

"Going... _down_?" Buffy asked with a giggle. Buffy wanted to do lots of different things in the elevator, but time was of the essence. She decided to go with the first kinky fantasy that'd popped into her head the moment she saw the glass elevators.

"We're going to the basement?" William asked, not getting what she meant right away.

She giggled again -- she hadn't giggled that much since she was a carefree teenager. "No, silly! I would've said 'going up' but there's no double entendre in that. " She flicked her hips and waved the front of her dress in the air.

Her inner thighs were shiny and sticky with cum. The load he'd recently shot into her pussy was leaking down, giving her thighs a shiny finish. The thought of eating his own jizz gave him pause.

Buffy ran her fingers through his hair. "What's wrong? Don't start getting too shy on me now, baby."

"There's, um... My... stuff is still inside of you... Most of it, anyway..."

"You never ate your own cum? Not even a taste? Take it from me, in every sense of the phrase, it's deeelish!"

William remembered tasting himself in her mouth and his dick twitched, hardening again. He went down on his knees and smiled sheepishly up at her. He pushed her dress up to get at her crotch. The thong had definitely seen better days! It was soaked and the material was slightly stretched out.

He hooked his fingers into the sides of the pretty red undies and looked up at her for permission before he removed them. Buffy gave him an avid nod, switching her hips. She thought it was cute that he wanted to know if taking her panties off was okay.

Getting the go-ahead, William pulled the soggy garment down her tanned legs. Buffy stepped out of them when he got them to her ankles, careful to keep her red pumps on.

"You can keep them, if you'd like them as a souvenir," she said, bringing her left leg up to rest over his shoulder.

He scrunched the panties up in his hand, feeling the dampness of the crotch. Yes, he most definitely wanted to keep them. He put them in his jacket pocket, then attended to her now exposed pussy.

William started by licking her sticky inner thighs -- the combination of their juices was delicious! He had been squicked for nothing, he'd gladly eat all of it up. The strokes of his tongue were more assured as he moved up to slather her dewy folds. His right hand massaged her thigh as he feasted on her.

"Mmmmm! So good!" Buffy moaned, pushing her pelvis harder to his mouth and pressing her shoulders back against the glass. She smiled widely when he began lapping at her pussy in earnest. It made her shiver at the sheer kinkiness of it, he was licking and sucking up their combined cum from inside of her. Boring old Riley would probably puke even contemplating doing this -- that passionless, unadventurous little prick.

William couldn't wait any longer to shove his tongue up her pussy to get to the more substantial stuff. He wiggled his tongue between her lips, quickly located her hole, and wedged his tongue in as deep as it would go.

Buffy gasped, gripping his hair in one hand, and the handrail in the other to keep her balance. His tongue was so long, so strong, and so agile! Fantastic! His hot, quick breaths on her pussy added more fuel to the fire blazing in her loins.

"Ohhh yes, baby! Love your tongue! Eat my cunt!" She gyrated against his mouth. Her pussy was wetter than it had ever been, it was virtually drooling into his mouth. She creamed hard on his waggling tongue and thanked God (or was it Satan she should thank?) for delivering the cute waiter into her sex-starved clutches. He was exactly what she'd needed and prayed for.

William found that sometimes just moving his head, as opposed to working his tongue or jaw muscles, was just as effective at making her shudder. And it kept his jaw from getting too tired too fast. He would have to store away that bit of on-the-job training for future use.

Buffy bumped the back of her head on the glass wall as another orgasm spiraled through her, "Ohhh fuck! Mmmmm--Ahhh!"

William felt her inner walls shaking around his tongue, along with a new flood of moisture pouring into his mouth. He slurped up her nectar, wishing he could have a sip from her sweet pussy anytime of the day or night. He was quickly becoming addicted to her taste, to feeling her quiver from his actions, to hearing her make those beautiful sounds... He was becoming addicted to _her_.

Buffy humped his mouth, impaled on his probing tongue for a minute longer. 

"I need your cock!" she yelled, tugging on his hair. "Fuck me now! Please, baby! Give it to me hard!" She wasn't too proud to beg; she needed to be filled with his big slab of man-meat again. 

Lust was surging through William's body, making him dizzy with it. He felt like a primitive, a caveman, underdeveloped brain, overpowering sex drive and all. All he wanted to do was get his cock inside of her as fast as possible. He stood swiftly, lowering her leg to his hip and holding it there, and mashed his mouth to hers. 

Buffy helped him unzip and pull his stiff cock out. She knew they had to hurry, but wanted to examine his dick in the bright light. But William was on an urgent mission to fuck her. He grabbed the back of her thigh and hoisted her other leg up to his side. Buffy wobbled, quickly locking her ankles under his ass to keep from falling.

And then, in one swift, hunching movement, he was balls-deep inside of her. 

"Ahhhh! Unnghha! G-GOD!" Buffy wailed, her eyes slamming shut. She kept a tight grip on the handrail behind her, her other hand wound around his neck, her fingernails digging in. 

William buried his face in her lustrous blonde hair, driving in and out of her spasming pussy wildly, his body possessed by some naughty demon. To his surprise, thinking that there might be someone on the ground below looking up and seeing them shagging...was exciting. He never thought he would get off on something so kinky -- so _bad_ \-- and yet he did.

Buffy just held on for dear life and let him fuck her brains loose. One of her red 'fuck me' pumps slipped off her feet and landed on the floor, unnoticed. She was too consumed with desire, only aware of the big cock hammering into her and battering her pussy. 

"Yes! YES! Ohhh! Just like that, b-baby!"

He grunted, pistoning his hips, his cock slamming its way home over and over again.

"Ohhhh--YES! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Buffy moaned as he pounded her against the glass. She looked behind her, out the window, and thought her eyes were playing tricks for a second. The scenery was changing, getting smaller. The elevator was moving again -- there must be an override for the elevator in a control room somewhere. The doors could open any second to let more passengers in. "Ohhh--It's moving! It's moving!" she exclaimed.

"Ahhh! Yes, I know!" William didn't falter in his quick, demanding rhythm. He thought she was saying she felt his cock pushing and pulsing inside of her. He wasn't aware that the elevator itself was moving.

Buffy was about to tell him to stop, that they had to quit and fix their clothes before they were busted by hotel security, or even just a group of guests wanting to go to the lobby, when he started fucking her even more furiously.

Wouldn't it have been funny if the vigorous fucking had caused them to crash through the glass wall and plummet down to the pavement together? Everyone in Sunnydale -- Hell, it would probably be a headline on Yahoo! -- would know she was a philandering slut. Oh well, it wasn't like she'd be alive to bear the shame... and what a way to go!

But Buffy was enjoying it too much to make him stop. She held on to him and whimpered, letting him fuck her senseless.

"Ohh--Ohh God!" William panted urgently. "Ohhh, Kitten! I'm--Unnhha!"

Buffy felt his body tensing, his cock throbbing madly inside of her. Then he grunted loudly in release, hips jerking as he spilled more of his hot seed in her pussy. 

Like back in the cab, his climax set hers off again. "Unngghh! Cumming! Ohh baby! YES!" Her body shook, she grasped the back of his neck with her hand, and tightened her legs around him to push his cock in deeper.

 

The elevator continued smoothly on its upward journey.


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

The elevator doors slid open.

Buffy and William had _just barely_ finished putting their clothes back in order. They gave a polite nod to an older couple who were waiting for the car to arrive, then walked quickly past them into the hallway.

William was blushing brightly because the older man seemed to know what they'd been doing right away. He had given William a look that said 'Good for you!' as they passed each other. 

Buffy was walking a little funny from getting fucked so good and hard, and she had to keep her thighs together to keep the cum from running down her legs. She'd never felt so good, so very wicked and naughty. And that had been the best fuck she'd ever had in her life! No man had ever screwed her with such enthusiasm. Her pussy was tender, her legs were wobbly, her head was swimming... but she would do it again -- even with the prospect of getting caught mid-coitus -- in a nanosecond!

She led him to her -- their -- room for the rest of the night.

* * *

They finally made it to the hotel room, giggling conspiratorially.

Once they were in and the door closed, William laughed out loud, "Bloody hell! That was close!"

"That it was!" She laughed. "Almost gave those nice folks heart attacks."

"Speaking of which, I think my heart's gonna explode," William said, putting a hand on the center of his chest, feeling his heart pounding.

Buffy tossed her purse on a chair, then slipped out of her mink coat. She draped it over the chair, then wove her arms around William. "Exciting though, wasn't it?"

"Undeniably." He put his hands on her hips and brushed his lips over hers. "Never thought I'd have so much fun being so... bad," he said in a low, sexy voice that made Buffy quiver.

They melted into another kiss, hands wandering over the other's body. 

"Help me out this dress, baby. The zipper's on the back."

His hands found the zipper and lowered it. "Lovely dress, but I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you out of it," he said with a smirk.

Buffy smiled and raised her arms above her head. "Wonder no longer. Want to pull it up off of me?"

William eagerly drew her dress up and pulled it up and over her head. 

"Thanks for the assist." She winked and took the dress from him, then threw it on the chair with her coat and purse. She kicked off her pumps, they'd served their purpose very well.

William was finally able to see her all at once. Her body was just as beautiful as he'd known it had to be. It was fabulous to see all of her, not bits 'n pieces, like just her breasts hanging out. He wanted to fall to his knees and weep at how stunning she was; she took his breath away. She obviously took good care of herself, she was tight and toned all over. Her breasts were high and firm; her stomach was flat and had the cutest, sexiest little bellybutton he'd ever seen; the soft curves of her hips led down to those magnificent legs that had held him spellbound back at the restaurant. His tongue unconsciously wet his lips; he itched to plant his tongue back in her creamy pussy. If there were such a thing as addiction to giving oral sex, he had it bad. Receiving was pretty damn good too! He wanted her to go down on him again, real bad.

His eyes traced up and down her form. "Bloody hell," he said in a whisper, "you're absolutely perfect..."

Buffy thought she could stand here all night and have him look at her like this: like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He was touching her, caressing her with his eyes -- those gorgeous deep blue eyes -- and it made her feel so _womanly_. His desire for her was evident in his expression, in the soft, awestruck tone of his voice. He thought she was _perfect_.

She felt her inner fires start smoldering again, but she was a little tuckered out from their earlier workouts. There was still a lot more fun to be had this evening, she didn't want to waste more time than was necessary by just _looking_ at each other. 

"You are _so_ sweet... And you're wearing far too many clothes. Let's fix that." Buffy stepped up to him, smiling and pushing his jacket over his shoulders and down his arms. 

William let the jacket drop behind him, not giving a care to being neat and tidy as he usually did when he undressed. 

They kissed as Buffy worked on the buttons of his shirt. She was eager to see those tight muscles she'd felt under his clothes. The dress shirt was discarded, followed by his white undershirt. 

Buffy was not disappointed when his torso was finally bare. He had a muscular, smooth chest; a glorious six-pack; powerful arms; strong shoulders. Yumminess personified. A line of soft brown hair trailed down from his navel, disappearing into the waistband of his trousers. She'd already seen where his treasure trail led, and could hardly wait to see it again.

Buffy ran her hands over his chest and abdomen slowly, it was too nice a job to rush. "My Adonis," she whispered, lightly kissing the tops of his pecs as her fingers lovingly stroked his skin.

William was at a loss for words. Did she really think of him as an Adonis? He wisely kept his mouth shut lest he say something stupid. He just accepted her compliment by giving her a smile and letting his hands move slowly up and down her arms.

Buffy's fingers tickled at the hair under his navel, then curled into the top of his pants. She gave the pants a tug and smiled. "Almost there. Now take off the rest, baby."

Buffy climbed up onto the bed, leaning back on her elbows and looking at him with a wicked twist to her lips. "I want to watch you take it off."

William wasn't used to anyone being this interested in watching him do anything. She had told him that she approved of his proportions, so he wasn't nervous about her pointing and laughing or being disappointed in his equipment. But he still felt self-conscious.

"Do, uh, you want me to dance for you or something?" he fidgeted under her scrutiny.

Buffy giggled. "Mmmm, a sexy dance would be very nice. Shake your booty."

"I don't have... a sexy dance, but... I'll do my best." William kicked of his shoes and socks, then stood awkwardly in front of her. He started with some slow revolutions of his hips clockwise, then in reverse, as he ran his hands down his chest and stomach to the top of his pants. He'd seen movies with strippers before, he'd never thought he would be aping them, but he remembered a few moves. He lowered the zipper slowly, sticking the tip of his tongue out.

Buffy's grin grew as she watched. "Mmmmhmm, ohh yeah, that's it. Work it, baby! Work it!"

He smiled, moving with more poise, then dropped his pants and underwear, kicking them to the side to join his other clothes in a heap. 

Buffy's eyes fixed on his groin. She licked her lips, admiring the way his slim hips moved, and of course she just loved the big cock dangling between his legs. She wouldn't have guessed (by looking at his clothed exterior) that he would be swingin' some major pipe down there. It was so big and luscious, it made her mouth water. She wanted to give him another bj soon. And since they were snug and safe in the hotel room (not a cab or elevator) she could take her time with him and bring him to the edge of bliss more slowly. 

She sat back and enjoyed the impromptu strip show, feeling warm, happy, and tingly all over. 

William didn't have any more clothes to take off, but continued to gyrate and shake his hips for her. He was feeling a bit goofy, most likely as a result of having so many brain-melting orgasms. He loved seeing her smiling at him and the sound of her giggles when he did a spin. He never thought he could feel this comfortable with someone, especially the Lady in Red. He had barely been able to speak to her back in the restaurant, and now here he was dancing naked in front of her, for her. She was the first person to ever make him feel _manly_ and sexy. He laced his fingers behind his neck and rotated his hips, giving her a saucy smile and curling his tongue up to his top lip.

Buffy's eyes were getting glazed again. Her waiter was so fucking hot! So beautiful, so sexy, and so naughty. He had an athlete’s body, not a burly one like you’d see on a defensive lineman. His body was more that of a swimmer: lean, smooth, aerodynamic, without an ounce of fat. He could be a Greek or Roman statue come to life, magnificently chiseled body and face...only he was packing a lot more heat below the waist than most ancient statuary she’d seen. Buffy had taken an art class or two over the years, and she’d always equipped her studies of the male form with giant schlongs. He looked like one of her drawings, like he'd stepped out of her sketchpad.

The dusty jewel she'd found at Pardo's Restaurant only needed a little spit polish to make him shine brilliantly. It almost hurt her eyes to look at him, he was so stunning.

Buffy sat up and held out a hand to him, "Damn... you are so fine! I love watching you move."

William smiled and took her hand, crawling up onto the bed with her. "Never danced for anyone before."

"You're a natural. So fucking sexy..."

They embraced, sinking down onto the mattress with him on top of her.

"You don't moonlight as an exotic dancer, do you?" Buffy joked, nibbling at his chin.

"No," William laughed. "Though that does sound like more fun than waiting tables and having Mr. Rayne yell at me for breaking plates."

"You'd make a fortune with this hot l'il bod of yours." She squeezed his butt. "I'd be happy to slip a $20 in your g-string."

He smiled and kissed her. "Well, it's something to consider." He wasn't seriously considering a career in stripping. Just the thought of wearing a g-string and dancing on a stage in front of a crowd of women was almost enough to make him burst into flame. Then again, he was losing all sorts of inhibitions tonight... Maybe he really could be a dancer... after some proper training of course. 

William wanted to ravish her again. The spirit was willing, but the flesh... needed a few minutes. His body was protesting having another go so soon after the elevator hijinks.

He said, looking sheepish for daring to suggest it, "Do you think we could... um, take a few minutes to uh..."

"Slow things down a little?" Buffy asked. "I was thinking the same thing."

He smiled with relief. "You were? Oh good, I didn't want to seem like a wuss."

Buffy laughed, "A wuss? Baby, you are a stallion! Most guys would've passed out already. But even stallions need to take a breather once in a while. I don't wanna kill you."

They chuckled and got comfy under the crisp, cool white sheets. They held each other loosely, touching, kissing unhurriedly, both sleepy from their exertions in the cab and elevator.

Buffy snuggled against his chest, her eyelids heavy. "Mmm, so sleepy all the sudden."

"Hate to say it... but I'm a bit knackered too."

"I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes to rest. I want to make it clear that I am _not_ going to sleep for the night." She smirked and rubbed her cheek on his chest. "There's still more fun in store for us."

William smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Buffy fell into a light sleep cuddled up with him. She felt so peaceful, so content.

William held her in his arms, looking up at the ceiling with a smile. It felt so _right_ to be with her like this. Rutting and moaning in pleasure felt right too -- very, very right. But now, when all was quiet, he was able to recognize the feeling of rightness, like he'd found something (and someone) he was destined to find from the day he was born. It was a sense of belonging and destiny being fulfilled.

He watched her dozing, a little smile lifting the corners of her mouth, thinking that he didn't care if she had a husband. He felt guilty for it, of course, but if the man were truly stupid enough not to love her with all of his heart... well, then the git didn't deserve her. William would treat her like a queen... if she were his. Which she wasn't... and she never planned to be. This was a one-night stand, she'd told him that straight out. 

But...

The hopeless romantic in him wouldn't give up without a fight. Perhaps by morning he could convince her to meet him again. He wouldn't pressure her, he would try to convince her using his masculine wiles, now that he knew he had them. Make her scream his name -- well, not his name because she didn't know (or want to know) his name yet... But he'd make her scream something in ecstasy, over and over again.

He thought, _'Dear Lord, I want to carry on an affair with a married woman. I must officially be an adult.'_

There were so many complications to consider that the thoughts jammed up in his mind. He shook the worries off (for now). All that mattered was that he was here with her, holding her, resting for a bit so that they could indulge in more pleasures of the flesh. He would not ruin the best night of his life by fretting about what might or might not happen.

For once, William would live in the present. No past, no future... just _now_. 

His eyes drifted closed after a minute and he joined her in slumber.

* * *

Buffy woke up to see him dozing peacefully beside her. She looked at the clock, wanting to kick herself for sleeping for what had turned out to be a half hour. She didn't want to waste one second of tonight with sleeping. Though her yummy waiter probably needed a little time to recover. He really was a goddamn stallion! Yes, she had chosen very well.

Buffy smiled and gently pushed the hair away from his face, taking the opportunity to really look at him without any distractions. He was absolutely gorgeous: the cheekbones, the mouth, the eyes, the cute little bitable chin. He looked so innocent in his sleep, like an angel.

_'He's not *that* innocent!'_ she thought, holding in an evil cackle. And she planned on engaging in more sinful activities before the night was officially over. 

It never occurred to her that he could've been a virgin. Sure, he was shy and a bit nerdy, but most men had sex at least once back in high school. Introducing an eager younger man to the wonderful world of sex would've been a turn on, but Buffy believed in first times meaning something. Having sex for the first time was profound, and should be with someone you love and trust... even if they are revealed to be sleazy assholes later on. Buffy would be appalled with herself if she knew his first experience was being mauled in the back of a taxi by her. That wasn't how first times were supposed to be. She never would have chosen him if she'd suspected it.

She continued to gaze at him in blissful ignorance.

His lashes were long and dark against his pale skin. His lips ripe and swollen from her kisses. She delicately traced one of his fine cheekbones with a fingertip. Oh, she would love to have _days_ , not hours, to spend learning his body. She already knew a few things that drove him crazy with lust, and he was doing a pretty damn good job of learning what pleased her, too. But they didn't have the luxury of time.

Buffy felt a pang in her heart at the thought of the evening ending. She didn't want it to end... ever. Oh, that was bad... She cared for him, she couldn't deny it or wish away the feelings. Could she really do it? Could she carry this night over into others? She shouldn't... She should just let it be a great night of great sex with a great lover. If Riley (or God forbid, her kids) found out what she'd done... things would get very ugly.

She slipped quietly out of bed and tiptoed into the bathroom to freshen up a bit before he woke up.

* * *

A few minutes later, she crept back under the covers with him, feeling refreshed. 

She smiled when his eyes blinked open. He saw her smiling at him and smiled back.

"Enjoy your nap?" Buffy asked, touching the side of his face.

"Mmm, didn't realize I drifted off..." He turned his head to look at the clock, hoping not too much time had gone by. He'd shoot himself if he denied himself a night full of erotic pleasure because he got sleepy. Only a half hour, not too bad. And the catnap had done him good, he felt more energetic already. "I was watching you sleep. You look like an angel when you sleep." He smiled and stretched his arms out.

She grinned and gave him another kiss, this one was firmer and told him that she wasn't done with him yet.

"Funny, I was thinking you looked like an angel, too." She trailed a hand down his side to his ass, and pulled him to her. "We're both extremely naughty angels. Want me to save you a seat next to the lake of fire?" she asked with a quirky smile.

He laughed and responded with a kiss. If it meant he could spend eternity with her, it wouldn't truly be Hell. Not for him anyway. He knew he really had to stop thinking things like that... or it was going to be excruciatingly painful if she didn't want anything to do with him when the night was over.

Buffy nuzzled his neck. "Mmmm, what's that cologne you're wearing? Smells so good. I meant to ask you back in the taxi, but my mouth was occupied most of the time."

"I don't wear cologne. Never have."

"Oooh," she took a big sniff at the side of his neck then kissed it. "That nummy smell is just you?"

"Apparently," he chuckled. 

"You smell like a big juicy steak! Makes me salivate and want to sink my teeth into you." She licked his neck.

"Steak?"

"Mmmhmm! A big ol' juicy steak. Wish I'd brought a bottle of steak sauce with me."

He laughed, then sucked on her earlobe. "What is that scent you're wearing, Kitten? I meant to remark on it in the taxi, but my mouth was quite busy too. It's very... arousing."

"It's a combo of jasmine and sandalwood, both of which are said to be appealing to men."

"Well, it worked on me. Can't get enough of it _or_ you."

"Mmmm, that's very good."

"However, I do need to take an occasional bathroom break. Be right back," William said, giving her one more kiss before sliding out of bed. 

Buffy sighed and stretched out, watching him walk into the bathroom. She loved that scrumptious, firm ass of his. She loved his back too. There wasn't any part of him that she didn't find beauty in.

 

William laughed when he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Buffy leaning against the wall waiting for him with her arms crossed. "You need to use it? Was I taking too long?"

"Actually, I was thinking... we're both messy. What would you say to having a shower?"

"I think that's probably a good idea." He thought both of them being nice and clean would be a good way to start dirtying each other up again. He hoped she wasn't mentioning it because he was stinky. "You want to go first?" William asked chivalrously.

Buffy grinned and gave him a soft kiss, then took his bottom lip between her teeth and let it snap back. "I was thinking we could take a shower together. How's that sound?"

Still hardly believing all of this could actually be happening to him, William let her lead him back into the bathroom by the hand, a drunken smile on his lips.


	5. Wet 'n Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

Buffy stepped in the shower stall with William following. 

She turned on the water, testing it until it was a comfortable temperature, nice and warm and a bit steamy.

There was some Kiwi & Watermelon shower gel, two washcloths, and a bottle of mango flavored 'Love Oil' lube in the shower caddy -- she loved fruit, obviously. They would both smell and taste like a fruit salad before long. 

William didn't take much notice of the items in the shower, his attention was solely focused on the naked Lady Formerly in Red.

Buffy took the shower gel and the washcloths out of the caddy, giving him one of the cloths to use on her. They gently washed each other and kissed, getting rid of all the sweat, saliva, and cum that clung to their bodies. 

Buffy turned her back to him, rinsing the suds off of her front. William pressed his body against hers from behind, sliding his hands up to handle her breasts.

She smiled and reached behind her to wrap her hand around his stiffening, hot cock. "Mmmm, showering with someone is great. Much nicer than doing it alone." It depended a lot on _whom_ you showered with, not just having another warm body. And she couldn't be happier showering with _his_ warm body.

"Yes, it's so nice," he agreed, prodding her butt with his hard-on and kissing her shoulder blade. 

Buffy guided his cockhead to her slit, and eased back onto it. William groaned, squeezing her tits, pushing his hips forward and sinking into her cozy pussy. The angle wasn't ideal for much penetration. 

She bent forward a bit, letting him push in deeper. "Mmmm, ohh God, I love the way your cock feels inside of me!"

William wished he could find a better position, it was difficult to put more than a few inches in and he wanted to be buried inside of her to the root. Should he pick her up and shag her against the wall? No, he might slip and crack their skulls on the tile because of his usual clumsiness... With his luck, that's definitely what would happen. Better to let her direct the action and keep doing it this way until she asked for something different.

They slid their wet skin together with William rocking his hips, fucking her shallowly.

Buffy took a breath, deciding to go ahead with something she planned on trying. She wanted her first experience with anal to be with her hot waiter. She had placed Love Oil in the shower caddy beforehand in case she felt brave enough to try.

"Hold on a sec, baby," Buffy said, letting his dick fall out of her pussy. She took the squeeze bottle of Love Oil from the caddy and dangled it in front of him. "Want to try something different?"

William took the bottle and quickly scanned the label. Love Oil was apparently a sexual lubricant. He smiled, though he wasn't sure why she thought they needed lube. They were plenty wet and slick from the water and soap. Maybe she just liked the special lubes that heated up when used, which this one did according to the label. Or maybe she just really liked the smell of fruit.

"I haven't said no to anything so far, have I, Kitten?" he asked with a chuckle. "What would you like me to do with this?"

Buffy popped the top of the bottle that he held. "I want you to grease up that gorgeous prick of yours and fuck my ass."

His eyes bulged. "Your... You want to do that?"

She grinned and nodded. Buffy was actually very nervous about it. Anal sex was something she had never tried. It had always seemed so dirty and it had to hurt at least a little. _But_ ... she'd read up on it, and was keen to try it for the first time with her beautiful stranger.

"It... I... Uh, I always thought only gay men had sex that way because they had no other choice."

"No, anal can be very pleasurable for men and women alike. Gay guys aren't the only ones who enjoy it."

"You really like it? Being buggered?"

"This will be my first time. I hear that it can be amazing if it's done right."

He swallowed. "Uh, you want me to be your first... there?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Mmmhmm."

"I've never... um..." he looked at the bottle again, hoping some new words telling him what to do had magically appeared since the last time he'd read the label.

"You have to stretch my ass out a little so that it won't hurt as much when you first stick your cock in."

"Do I put... my finger in you?"

"Yes, gently. Work one, then two in when I'm relaxed enough. I need to be able to take that great big cock of yours, so loosen me up real good. You can start with just massaging and tonguing me... Is this too gross for you?"

If it were anyone else, yes, licking someone's ass would be gross. But it was _her_ ass, so it would probably be like dining on fine French cuisine to him.

"I won't know if I like it or not if I don't try," William said, smiling and pushing past his anxiety.

"That's the spirit!" Buffy giggled, punching his shoulder lightly. She turned her back to him, put her palms on the tiled wall in front of her and bent over at the waist. She wiggled her ass and winked at him over her shoulder.

The spray from the showerhead rained down on her lower back, the water cascading over her ass. William reached up and adjusted the showerhead so that it would hit around his abdomen if he were standing behind her, and go just above his head if he were on his knees.

"What're you doing?" she asked, looking up at the showerhead.

"I don't want to choke on water when I'm busy down there," he explained, giving her ass a little swat. He didn't know what had possessed him to smack her butt, he'd never thought of spanking as being sexy before. He got a favorable reaction.

"Oooh! You bad boy!" Buffy squealed. "Do some more of that spanking when we get going! Me likey!"

Okay, he apparently thought spanking was hot, after all. He smiled and wondered what he might've done in a previous life to earn all of this manna from heaven. It seemed his blonde goddess was up for just about _anything_.

"You're sure you wouldn't rather do this with someone with experience in this, um, particular area?" he asked, giving her another chance to call it off.

Buffy shook her head then smiled at him. "I want it to be you, baby. I trust you." It was crazy, she didn't really know him at all, but for some indefinable reason she _did_ trust him to do right by her.

William felt so special that she knew she could trust him even though they were virtual strangers. He would do everything he could to prove her right, to prove that she could trust him without a doubt.

He went down on one knee, massaging her hip. He put the bottle of lube down, then moved his hands onto her butt, massaging and spreading her cheeks. Her pussy looked just as inviting from this angle as it did looking at it the normal way... all pink, puffy and tempting. Too tempting to resist. He slid his tongue into her folds for another taste of her honey.

Buffy bent over a bit more and took a wider stance to give him better access. 

"You will tell me if I'm hurting you, right? I'll stop straight away."

"Oh, I'll tell you, don't worry," she said with a chuckle.

William wanted to take things extra slow and gentle. He couldn't imagine how much having something in your ass had to hurt, he certainly wasn't interested in having it done to him. Discovering he had a sexually adventurous side was one thing, taking something up the ass was another. He wasn't _that_ bold. She'd asked him to do this though, so he would give it a try, but would stop immediately if she said it hurt too much. Hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

He put his tongue back in her pussy, giving it some love, before stroking his tongue upwards along her taint to her puckered hole. He didn't know precisely how people went about ass munching, so he would try applying the same sort of things he would do if it were her pussy he was dining on. Hopefully she would tell him if he was doing something wrong, but he prayed that he would do it right by following his instincts and not have to be corrected. He would welcome any of her helpful suggestions though.

William circled his tongue around her rosebud, dipping in and wriggling, then going back to swirling around it. Yes, even her ass was delicious. Without knowing why exactly (the same as with the spank he'd given her) he lightly bit her right cheek just enough to leave a faint impression of his teeth on her flesh.

Buffy oooh'ed and delighted in his naughtiness.

More sure of himself, he continued tonguing, nibbling at, rubbing and literally kissing her ass. He slipped his right hand between her legs, fingering her pussy while his mouth was busy around back. 

Buffy trembled and moaned. Feeling his hot tongue rimming her, his strong hands caressing her hips and cheeks, his long fingers gliding over and into her cunt. As terrific as it felt, she wished all of this preparation wasn't necessary, that he could just plunge his dick right in and fuck her. But that would hurt like a bitch and could do some damage, so she had to be patient for her own sake.

William took up the bottle of lube and began the process of loosening her up with his fingers. He listened intently to every little sound she made as he probed her ass with a finger. The noises she was making didn't sound distressed at all, she was enjoying it and of course she wasn't shy about telling him how much she loved what he was doing. Then it was two fingers pumping and stretching her. 

After several minutes of tonguing and finger-fucking, Buffy was ready, her breathing shallow.

"Okay, I can't wait anymore -- I need you now!" she said, shaking with lust.

William was ready too, his dick was hard, pointing up at her ass like a divining rod points toward water. He was relieved that his nervousness about buggering her wasn't affecting his ability to get and stay hard. He poured more lube into his hand and quickly gave his cock a good coating.

He stood up and cozied up to her ass, running his hands over her back. He rubbed his lubed dick against her nicely stretched, lubed anus. 

Buffy shivered with excitement (and a scosh of trepidation) feeling his cockhead rubbing and prodding against her virgin hole. She wanted to scream for him to shove his cock in, but restrained herself, letting him decide when the time was right to forge ahead. She breathed hard and flexed her fingers on the smooth tile under her hands.

They both gasped when his fat prickhead popped past her sphincter. The tight ring of muscles contracted reflexively, spitting his cock back out.

William had just been thinking how bloody tight she was when his cock was expelled. "It, uh... I don't think your arse wants me in it. Maybe you're not ready yet...?"

"No, I'm ready! You have to push in harder. Push in further so you won't get squeezed back out as easy," Buffy said helpfully with a shaky laugh. "Try again, baby."

He lined up with her hole again, took a hold of her hips, and pushed the head back inside. He made sure to push his cock in a little deeper this time, there was about three inches inside of her. He groaned out loud and hung his head back, feeling the sphincter trying to force him out, clamping down around him in vain -- he wasn't going anywhere this time, except deeper.

William couldn't believe how tight her ass was. He'd thought her pussy was the tightest thing he'd ever put his cock in, but her ass was even more snug. The mango flavored lube made it good and wet and slippery. William steadied himself and slid slowly in and out of her ass, pressing a little deeper every other thrust.

Buffy groaned with pain and pleasure, feeling so full with his cock only a little ways up her ass. It was uncomfortable at first, even with all the lube and water sloshing around. The sensations changed after a minute, the pleasure superseding the pain. The little bit of pain itself was a turn-on, like when he'd fucked her mouth and pulled her hair... Boy, she was a kinky bitch! Much kinkier than she'd previously thought. Not only was she experimenting with new things, she was loving them!

To let him know that she was enjoying it, Buffy pushed her ass back on him and moaned, "Ohhh, so good! M-more! 

William worked more of his cock inside her, sliding in much easier now, until his pelvis was flush against her ass. He couldn't believe that she was taking all of him! That all of his cock could fit in her had seemed impossible when he was rimming her.

He got a good grip on her hips and began fucking her long and deep, still taking things slowly. He watched raptly as his dick disappeared and reappeared like a naughty magic trick. 

Buffy humped her ass back on him, desperate for more sensation. "Mmmmmahh! Faster, baby!"

William, now more confident that he wouldn't hurt her, fucked her with gusto. He plunged his cock into her with more power and speed behind his thrusts.

Buffy loved the way his balls kept slapping loudly against her puffy nether lips -- it felt like he was spanking her pussy with his balls while fucking her ass. 

William got a good rhythm going, enjoying feeling her pushing back at him and her moans. He loved hearing her moan. He slapped her left butt cheek with the flat of his hand. 

Buffy gasped and growled, "Oooh! Yes! Spank me! I'm so bad! Spank my ass while you fuck it!" The spanking made extra tingles shoot through her body.

Buffy braced herself -- hands against the wall, feet firmly planted on the shower floor (thank goodness for those no-slip strips!) -- and arched her ass to meet his lunges. She moaned raggedly each time his pelvis smacked against her.

William slid in and out, giving both cheeks sharp, wet slaps every few strokes. They both moaned when he smacked her ass -- it was so deliciously kinky! He loved the way her muscles tightened when he slapped a cheek. She liked the sting, and the naughtiness-factor. Even the sound of the spanking was erotic. 

"Oooh yeah! Fuck my ass, baby! Ram your huge fucking cock up my ass! Harder!"

As per her instructions, William started fucking her harder.

Buffy's head whipped up and down, "Ohhhh God! Ohh yesss! Fuck my tight ass!" 

He grit his teeth and gripped her hips more tightly, slamming his dick into her over and over again. "You like that, Kitten?" he growled. "You like me givin' it to you hard! Don't you, pet?!"

"Mmmm! Ohhh yes! YES! GOD! Love it!" she yelled, further excited by the roughness of his voice.

Feeling his orgasm building, William reached around and played with her pussy with his left hand. He rubbed her clit with the heel of his hand and pushed two fingers up inside of her. "Aaggh! Can't hold out m-much -- longer!" 

"Fuck! Yes! Cum in my ass!" Buffy felt him tense up, his cock lurched then erupted. Hard blasts of hot jizz shot deep within her bowels, filling her belly. It was an odd sensation... but an insanely good one. That, combined with his fingers stroking in her snatch made her cum harder than ever before. "Ohhh baby! Uaaghh! Cumming! GOD! YESSSSS!" Buffy clawed the wall, her toes curled to grip the shower floor, her body shuddering in the throes of an enormous orgasm.

"Ahhh--Ohhh Kitten!" William moaned huskily, swept away on another wave of pure pleasure. Her ass spasmed around him mercilessly. He could feel her pussy muscles fluttering around his fingers at the same time. 

William's hips continued to smack her ass as his cock unloaded inside of her. Every time he thought he was finished, her muscles would contract and squeeze another shot of cum from his cock. How much cum did men normally have stored up -- would he run out eventually if they kept shagging all night? He tilted his head back, moving more slowly as her ass milked his cock of every drop of cream.

When the fireworks were over, he pulled out of her with a *plop*, his cum dribbling out of her. Buffy straightened up as he put his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. Buffy closed her eyes, smiling and sighing happily. She took his arms and crossed them over her chest. They stayed like that, quietly holding each other for a minute.

William's mind boggled that before tonight he'd wondered if he would be a virgin forever. He'd thought that the movie 'The 40-year-old Virgin' was hilarious, but he found it difficult to watch because he feared that that could be him someday. A chance meeting with the Lady in Red had put all of those fears to rest, and given him quite an education. The problem was that he was more than a little in love with her. He'd even felt like blurting that out while they were shagging, but he'd stopped himself from saying the worst possible thing. She wasn't looking for love... neither was he, not at the beginning of the night.

Buffy rubbed his arms and turned her head to give him a wet kiss. "The water's going to start getting cold, we'd better finish up."

He released her from the light embrace. 

She took up the shower gel and washcloths again. "All this time in the shower and we're still messy," she giggled.

"Um, you liked it? I mean you seemed to enjoy..."

Buffy rubbed her no-longer-virgin ass. She felt his cum dripping out of her and down the backs of her thighs. "Oh God, yeah! I loved it!"

"Really? It didn't hurt?"

"A little at first... It felt like you were pushing a railroad spike up my ass," she laughed. "Gives the phrase 'a pain in the ass' a whole new meaning."

He winced. "That doesn't sound pleasant at all..."

"But it got _real_ good. You made it so fucking good for me, baby, by being so gentle and preparing me." She got the shower gel and squeezed out a generous amount onto her palm, then wrapped her hand around his cock, gently sudsing it up. "You liked it too, right?"

"Ohhh yes. It felt different _but_ amazing."

"Was it better than fucking my pussy?"

"I'd still rather..." He said the next words ducking his head with a rosy blush on his cheeks, "...fuck your pussy if I absolutely had to choose... such as in a life or death situation with someone holding a gun to my temple. I liked buggering you too though. I'd be insane not to like it."

She smiled and kissed him. He was so cute, even when he was talking about anal sex; he obviously wasn't used to swearing or talking about sex so casually. Even after just getting done fucking and cumming in her ass, he could still blush -- he was so adorable and sexy.

They kissed some more, gently cleansing each other free of lube and cum, the warm water of the shower raining down on them. 

"I think it's clean," William said nodding at his soapy cock that she was still stroking.

"Can't help it. I just loooove touching this big ol' preternaturally hard cock of yours."

"I love --" William caught himself before he said the word 'you'. "I love the way you touch me, Kitten."

"Meowwwrr," Buffy purred, smiling and giving his dick a squeeze.

They chuckled and kissed again.

"You think, um, we could do it -- if you want to again -- face-to-face?" William asked.

Buffy grinned and cupped his perfect butt. "Oui, bien sur! I'm up for more if you are. You like it better facing each other, huh?"

"I like seeing your face when I'm touching you... inside of you. Watching the joy play over your face..." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "Your mouth falling open with a gasp of pleasure..." 

Buffy realized that she was staring into his eyes a little too long. He was making her feel... sappy, and making her heart dance. Uh-oh, she was doing it again! Developing feelings for her stud was NOT on the agenda! It was just sex... Absolutely fabulous sex, but just sex. Him being so wonderfully sweet and sexy was making it harder for her to remain detached.

She turned away from him to turn off the water, then smiled and took him by the hand. "Let's dry off and go try out that nice big bed, baby."

There was a twinge of pain in her ass, nothing too bad though. Buffy could deal with a little pain if it meant getting so much pleasure in return, it was a fair trade. Anal sex and spanking were now added to her repertoire. There were still a few kinks left that she was dying to try. 

 

They both shook off their troubling thoughts about having deeper, squishier feelings for the other, vowing silently to just enjoy the rest of their night together. No worries.

And they _did_ smell like a fruit salad.


	6. Little White Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

They helped towel dry each other near the foot of the bed. William was extra gentle when patting her butt dry after the good, hard pounding he'd given it.

"This evening has been so... surreal. Am I going to wake up to find that it's all been a wonderfully wet dream? Or perhaps Mr. Rayne beat me into a coma back at the restaurant after I spilled wine in your lap?"

She wove her arms around him and sucked on his lower lip. "Mmmm, it's all very, very real, baby. I've had some doozies as far as wet dreams go, and even my extremely naughty subconscious couldn't've conjured tonight up. And we aren't even done with the night."

"Don't know if we can top what we've done already," he mumbled, kissing her. "But I'm keen on finding out."

Buffy's stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten any food since lunchtime. Taking a break from the carnal delights for some sustenance and to let their bodies recuperate would be of the good. William agreed that he could go for something to eat too.

He stretched out on the bed the wrong way with his head hanging over the end, looking upside-down at Buffy while she went to the mini-fridge and brought out some food she had thoughtfully prepared earlier. She had anticipated that she and whoever she brought to her room would get hungry eventually.

Buffy put a tray with assorted cheeses and fruits (her two favorite comestibles) down on the middle of the bed, then fetched a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She sat with her back against the headboard, liking that she could gaze at him while they snacked.

William went up on an elbow and regarded the food. "It all looks so good... and colorful too. One might postulate that you like fruit and cheese."

She giggled, opening up the champagne. "Yes, one might. That's just a small part of the puzzle that is me." She poured them each a glass, then handed one to him.

"Thanks, pet." He took a sip. "What have we got here?" William said, trying to identify the pieces of assorted fruit and cheeses on the tray. 

Buffy pointed to the foods as she said the names, "There's mango, pineapple, kiwi, melon, strawberries and grapes."

He popped a slice in mango into his mouth. "What about the cheese?"

"Hmm, we've got: Cheddar, Swiss, Brie..."

"Any Venezuelan Beaver Cheese?" William asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Danish Bimbo?"

They giggled. 

"Sorry, they were fresh out."

"You actually know what I'm referring to, right?" he asked. "I wasn't calling _you_ a Danish Bimbo."

She laughed. "I know. Monty Python, of course. Love 'em. The Cheese Shop sketch is one of my favorites."

"Mine too." He tilted his head a little to the side, she became even more attractive to him. He'd never met a woman who appreciated Python before. And he liked that they had something in common besides being really horny. 

She smirked. "I've always loved English accents. I had a big crush on Patrick Stewart... first time I ever lusted for an older bald guy. But that voice got me hooked!" She did a bad imitation of Patrick Stewart's voice, "Make it so."

William laughed. "Yeah, he does have one of those great Shakespearean actor voices. He was great on 'Next Generation'. You need to see him in that old production of 'I, Claudius', he's amazing in it. And he has hair!" 

The way he looked just then, so dimply and adorable, made him look _so_ young. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?" Buffy asked, munching on some cheddar.

"How old am I?" he repeated, buying himself a few moments. If she knew his age she might get nervous about him being jailbait and tell him to leave. Even though she was super-freaky, the age thing might be a deal breaker. "21," he lied, then casually took a long drink of champagne while looking at her out of the corner of his eye, hoping she wouldn't see that he was lying.

"Ooh, I was close!" Buffy said, not sensing that he was lying. Maybe because she _wanted_ to believe he was 21. 

"What did you guess?"

"20."

"Ah. Uh, yes, that was a good guess. Would you be terribly offended if I asked how old you are too?” William asked.

“Depends on why you’re asking.”

“I’d like to know _something_ about you... other than the facts that you’re gorgeous, you shag like a minx, and what your sex-face looks like,” he said with a laugh.

Buffy giggled. “Once you’ve seen a person’s cum-face... well that’s about as personal as you can get. But I’ll tell you, I’m... 27,” she lied. It was a woman's right to fudge the truth about her age, she reasoned. “How old do I look? Damn, I should’ve tried to trap you _before_ I told you, oh well.” She sighed dramatically.

“I don’t know... I would’ve guessed 23 or 24.”

“Mmmm, good boy! I would jump on you right now and kiss you for that if I wouldn't spill the food all over the bed in the process.” Buffy winked and drank her champagne. 

They each had a refill, getting more giddy with each swallow, as they snacked on the food. They were hungrier than they'd thought. Hot sex builds up quite the appetite. 

William sucked fruit juice from his fingers. "You know, we're getting all sticky from the fruit."

"Mmmhmmm. I like getting all sticky and messy with you. And, with what I have planned, we're going to get much stickier and messier. We can always take another shower after we're done."

He smirked, wondering if she would want him to fuck her ass again. That had been lots of fun! And now that he had some experience with it, he could do it more confidently. He wanted to be perfect for her, to do everything within his power to make her writhe and moan in bliss.

“You have a girlfriend?” Buffy asked, not liking the thought that he might... though she had no right whatsoever to feel jealous. She was the one who was married, for God's sake!

"If I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't be here with you like this," William stated simply.

She smiled sadly. "That's sweet. Guess you think I'm a rotten person, huh? Because I'm not just dating someone, I'm married."

"No, I d-didn't mean..." He swallowed nervously, worried that he'd offended her because he spoke without thinking. "I don't believe you're a bad person. I sense that you're a very giving, kindhearted person. I don't have a right to judge you."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "you can't judge me until you've walked a mile in my 'fuck me' pumps. I know cheating is wrong... I never thought I'd be one of those people. But I'm beyond caring. My husband's a clueless asshole."

"Does he... beat you?" William asked delicately, thinking that he would personally make her husband pay somehow if that were the case. He felt so protective toward her that it scared him a little with its intensity. He would walk through the fires of Hell for this woman.

Buffy shook her head, "No. Not violent. In fact, I could kick his ass if I really wanted to... Oh, and there have been times... I like martial arts and I'm pretty good at them too." She felt heat bloom in her chest (and other parts) at the concern on his face when he'd asked if Riley was physically abusive. As well-muscled and in shape as her waiter was, Riley could probably squish him like a bug. But it was sweet that he looked ready to protect her; there was a determined look in his eye.

"He really... doesn't appreciate you?" William asked, finding it a difficult concept to grasp.

"Nope, not even a little. I'm just the person who keeps his house clean and cooks his meals. More like an employee than a wife."

"The man's an idiot. I'd cherish you..." William said solemnly and sincerely, his blue eyes locked with hers, "if you were mine."

Moments stretched.

Buffy blinked and looked away from him, taking up another piece of fruit. She needed to steer away from the topic of her normal life. And there were those confounding feelings for him dancing around inside of her again. Gazing into those gorgeous cerulean blue eyes was dangerous. 

She smiled and said, "You have been so wonderful to indulge me by making sooo many of my fantasies come true tonight. Is there anything you'd like for me to do for you? Any naughty fantasies that you want to try out?"

William held in a sigh. She was changing subjects again, uncomfortable talking about her real life -- or that the two of them could have something more meaningful than a one-night stand. He made an effort to switch gears and just go back to living in the moment, to leave his heart and what _it_ wanted out of the equation. 

"Hmmm, I think we've surpassed anything I've ever imagined." There was his fantasy of Princess Leia in the gold bikini, but he doubted she would have one of those handy.

"Well, you think about it." She winked.

William drained the rest of his champagne then put the empty glass on the tray. Her lovely tanned legs were within reaching distance and he couldn't help stroking his hand up and down her calves. He smiled and laughed lightly.

Buffy poked him in the chest with her toes. "Something funny about my legs?" she asked with a slanted smile.

"I was just thinking... Your legs were the first part of you that I saw. When I crawled under the table to get the glass I dropped. I had a little fantasy of going under the table and..."

"And?" she prompted with a giggle.

William blushed. "And touching your legs, parting your thighs, getting a look at your knickers... That's as far as I got without passing out. I couldn't even speak to you properly... stuttering, stringing together words that didn't make any bloody sense."

She smiled tenderly. "You were so adorable, that look on your face was priceless. I knew that I had to have you from that moment on. And what a long way you've come from not being able to talk to me! From not being able to form a full sentence, to anal in the shower, to lounging naked in bed with me whilst we snack, all in one evening."

"Yes, it has been a rather swift journey, hasn't it?" He laughed, then regarded her with a more wistful expression. "When I first saw you... I was dumbstruck. You were so bloody beautiful and sexy, looking like a Hollywood star coming from a big movie premiere. And you've got such a spectacular pair of legs... the kind I'd like to suck on for a week or so."

Buffy laughed and rubbed her leg against his hand. William leaned across and started kissing her leg as he stroked it. 

Buffy's body gave her strong signals that it had had enough rest and food. It wanted more activities of the groiny kind. "You had enough to eat?" Buffy asked, hoping he was ready too. 

He smiled and sucked on her calf just below her knee. "I'm ready to eat something more significant and _satisfying_ than fruit or cheese, yes." His fingers stroked up to her thigh.

"Hold that thought and help me clear off the bed."

They grinned as they quickly cleared the bed, hearts pumping at the promise of more naughtiness.


	7. She's A Very Kinky Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

They met back up on their knees at the center of the bed, lips sliding together, hands wandering. Buffy nudged him into the position she wanted, on his back with his head on a pillow.

She had lit a stick of jasmine incense to add to the sensual atmosphere. Buffy liked having sex with incense burning; her dumb-fuck husband hated it so she hadn't used it for a long time. Her hot waiter, on the other hand, told her that he liked it. Ah, he was just so perfect.

Buffy propped herself up over him. "There are some things I'd like to do to you. Another fantasy of mine... one of the many."

William looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" 

He thought, _'Oh Lord, please don't let it be something to do with my ass!'_ He still didn't want anything _inserted_ in there, he'd look like a prat if he said no because she'd let him bugger her, and he hoped she'd let him do it again. And he knew full well that he couldn't say no to her... not for long anyway. Most of all, he didn't want to disappoint her.

Buffy saw the look of anxiety pass over his face. She kissed his lips softly. "I prepared a bag o' fun for us with some items I think you'll enjoy."

"Sounds intriguing... Items, such as?"

"For example, I've got some chocolate body oil that I want to rub all over your luscious bod. I thought of using chocolate pudding but I don't need all those extra calories to spoil my girlish figure." She batted her eyes. "And there's some whipped cream in the fridge to compliment the oil. I wanna spray it on parts of you and lick it off." 

"Well..." he smiled, "how can I say no to that?" There, that wasn't bad at all, he'd been uneasy for nothing.

She laughed and gave him another kiss before jumping off the bed to retrieve the big black bag that had been sitting next to the nightstand. She dropped the bag on the bed, then skipped to the fridge to get the can of whipped dessert topping. William was tempted to open the bag and look inside to see what else she had in mind, but figured that she probably wanted to show him the items in question herself. She was smiling so prettily and bouncing with excitement, she looked more like a giddy teenager than a woman nearing 30. Her mood was infectious, making him smile and feel keyed up too.

Buffy beamed at him when she got back up on the bed, shaking up the can of Reddi Whip. "Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

He went up on his elbows and asked hopefully, "Do I get to do you too? Licking cream off your body is _very_ appealing." William licked his lips, almost able to taste it.

"You'd better do me," Buffy said with mock-sternness, then broke out into a grin. "I'd be sorely disappointed if you didn't wanna play with me too, baby."

"Oh yes, baby wants to play..." he said in a sexy, rumbling register, then pressed his tongue behind his top teeth. William felt like a different person, much different than the relatively wholesome man-child who'd left his house this afternoon. He was consumed with desire for her, only wanting to please her and be pleased by her for the rest of his life. 

Buffy's loins throbbed for him. He was just too damn sexy, and getting sexier by the minute. It filled her with pride (among other things) that the shy waiter was acting more sure of himself and owning his sexuality, and that it was being with her that brought out this side in him. The other girl/girls he'd been with must have been unadventurous and boring -- she could _so_ relate to that.

She opened up the bag and dug in, shooting him a sly grin. "First, we have some lengths of silk." She took a few long strips of red silk out and dangled them over his stomach, the ends tickling him. 

"Hmm, lengths of silk... for?"

"Will you let me tie you up?" She bit her lip, afraid he'd say no.

His eyes widened. "I, uh..."

"I won't make them too tight. I've always wanted to do this... Please?" Buffy pouted.

William swallowed. Bondage wasn't something he ever thought he'd try... but all of the other things had ended up being fun, so maybe this would be too. At least it was just pieces of silk, not something more daunting like handcuffs. 

"Um... not too tight, right?"

She smiled. "Promise. I won't do anything to you that you don't like. You say the word and I'll untie you, and that will be that."

"Alright... I guess we can try it." William didn't plan on asking her to stop unless whatever she did was unbearable. Odds were that he would find what she did pleasurable if the night's preceding events were any indication.

Buffy directed him to put his arms out and up over his head, then tied a red strip of silk to each wrist and secured them to the bedposts. William pulled lightly at the bonds, he was tied fast, but not so tightly that it cut off his circulation. At least the silk felt nice on his skin.

"Okay?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." William was ready to accept almost anything as long as she made good on the promise to rub him with oil, spray whipped cream on him and then lick it off. "Must've been a Girl Scout, you tie a good knot."

"I was a Blue Bird," she giggled and gave the Blue Bird salute. "This will be fun, you'll see."

He gave her a skeptical but trusting smile.

Next, Buffy took a pink cock ring out of the bag and showed it to him, "Check this out."

"What's... that?"

"A cock ring. It's nice and soft, feel." She put it to his tethered right hand. 

William tentatively touched it, feeling that it was indeed soft and squishy. "I'm... Uh, I don't know about this..."

"You don't have to be nervous, baby," she said soothingly. "I know you probably haven't worn one of these before, but it doesn't hurt. I promise. I'll take it right back off if it's too uncomfortable."

He took a breath. "Okay."

"I wasn't expecting to have to use this on such a big, thick dick like yours, but it should be stretchy enough to fit you." Buffy wrapped her hand around his shaft and secured the cock ring down at the base. "Is it too tight?"

"Uh... not alarmingly so, no. It is _snug_ though. What's that, um, claw looking bit on top?" There were three little bent, fingerlike projections that curved slightly to touch the top of his dick.

"'Claw' makes it sound like some kind of torture device," Buffy laughed. "It's made of the same super-soft jelly as the rest of the ring."

William was nervous about wearing the cock ring, but he didn't want to admit that he didn't know what purpose they served. Why would men voluntarily put something tight-fitting around their penises? Cock rings must do something very good for guys to take a chance by wearing them.

Buffy explained, "The 'claw' part will stimulate my clit when I'm riding you like a pony, and the smaller hole above the ring there is for this little vibrating thingy." She held up a bullet-sized mini-vibe. "I put it in the hole, like so." She slipped it in, then turned it on. "And turn it on for some good vibrations."

"Oooh," William tensed, then chuckled. "Feels strange... but interesting. The ring part that's around my... it won't get tighter or heat up or anything else, will it?"

She shook her head, "Nope, no surprises. What you're feeling now is all it does. Are you okay with it or do you want me to take it off? I want you to have fun with this too."

"I..." He breathed, taking in the sensations for a few moments. The vibrations felt really good. "I could learn to like this, I think."

Buffy turned off the vibe. William pouted at the loss.

"Aw, don't have a pouty-face." She crawled over him and nipped at his pouty lip. "I'll turn it back on soon. I wanna play with you a little bit first. Is that okay with you?"

"That's very okay with me," William said, looking forward to when she started doing erotic things to him.

Buffy meant to tease him a whole lot more before she paid attention to his cock, but it was just so gorgeous that she couldn't resist attacking it with her mouth and massaging it with her hand. On the upstrokes of her hand, Buffy pressed her thumb against his prickhead, feeling a little stream of pre-cum flow from the slit. William moaned and thrust his hips lightly. Buffy felt him getting harder and thickening under her ministrations. She couldn't get over how virile her waiter was. No matter how many times he came, his dick just popped back up. A wet dream come true for her.

"I wish you had two cocks... I could fuck one while I sucked on the other," she mumbled, running her lips up and down the sides of his pole.

William responded with a moan and a grunt.

She grinned and gave his rod a good suck before releasing him and sitting back up. "Tsk-tsk," she said and shook a scolding finger at him, "you and your extraordinary hotness almost made me forget about the rest of the stuff I want to do."

"Um... sorry?" William chuckled.

She giggled. "I'll be doing some more of that in the near future. I looove the way your cock tastes." Buffy hummed a merry tune as she went back into the black bag.

"You don't have whips or chains in there... do you?" he asked, trying to laugh it off and make it sound like he wasn't nervous. 

"Nope, nothing hardcore. Light bondage is as far as I want to go. I've wanted to try this stuff for so long!" Buffy smiled wide, bouncing on the bed with exhilaration.

William couldn't help smiling too, she looked so adorable. And again, he was the one making her feel good. He was consenting to help her live out this fantasy and it was bringing her so much joy, that fact alone made him feel better about the bondage.

Buffy went into the bag and brought out a paddle. She held it up and showed it to him, a naughty smile on her face.

He laughed at the sight of the paddle. What she'd do with it had him feeling apprehensive, but he couldn't help laughing at first. The paddle part was shaped like a pair of big red lips and was furry like a stuffed animal. "Where did you get that?"

"Online. There's a treasure trove of naughtiness at your fingertips. God bless the Internet! You can buy kinky stuff without having to deal with a sleazy clerk giving you the eye."

William thought he'd probably still be too nervous to purchase sex toys online, thinking that somehow his parents would find out, or the mailman would give him a disgusted look.

"I want you to use this on me when it's my turn, I loved it when you spanked me in the shower. I've got a hankerin' for a spankerin'." Buffy giggled.

He laughed, wondering again if this could really be happening to him. "You're a very silly person, aren't you?"

"I can be. It's been a long time since I've felt good enough to act kooky. My question to you is... can I spank you too?"

"Um..." He inspected the paddle. A fuzzy pair of lips couldn't hurt too much. She'd liked it when he did it to her; he could give it a go. It was strange, anticipating the spanking. Spanking was normally associated with being bad, not as a reward... It just seemed odd to him that someone could derive pleasure from being struck, no matter how light the whacks were. "Don't know if I'll like receiving as much as I did giving though..."

"We'll soon find out." Buffy twirled the paddle in her hand. He saw that the paddle was different on the other side. It was leather, not furry, more like he'd expected a sex-paddle to look. 

"Um, are you going to use that side -- the plain leather side -- as well?" 

"Mmmhmm. It'll be fun going between soft and stingy strikes. But not too stingy. I want you to enjoy feeling it as much as I will enjoy doing it. I'll do everything gently, unless you actually tell me you want me to do more." Buffy rubbed the fuzzy side of the paddle against his hip and the side of his ass. "Feels nice, don't it?"

"Yeah... feels like I'm being molested by a Muppet." William chuckled, put a little more at ease by her assurances of gentleness.

Buffy laughed and gave him a soft tap with the paddle. "You're funny."

"I am?" He loved the way she looked when she laughed.

"Yep. I love a man who can make me laugh on purpose. It's a nice change from laughing at a man because he's lame."

William tried not to read too much into that 'I love a man who' statement. He once again reminded himself that he couldn't get carried away by thinking that way. His train of thought was interrupted and his eyes bugged out when he saw her take a scary 9" long black dildo out of the bag.

"This isn't going to be used on you," Buffy said right away, putting the dildo down next to the bag. "I'm just getting it out of the way so I can find the other toys."

"What, um, do you plan on doing with it then?"

"I'd like you to fuck me -- in the ass or pussy, your choice -- while fucking my other hole with the dildo."

"Ohh, that sounds... nice," William murmured, wishing they could do that right now. His fears evaporated as he pictured himself plugging both of her holes.

"I've never been double-pronged before so it should be interesting for both of us." She laughed. Next, Buffy produced a 7" long purple vibrator. "This, I'll be using on you. Not sticking it in any places, just touching you with it. Okay?"

"Um... alright." He liked the sensations from the mini-vibe, ergo a bigger one would feel even better. "Just... what's the cliché? Be gentle with me."

"I will," Buffy said earnestly. "It's in my best interest to give you a major happy since you'll be playing with me next."

William nodded. He looked forward to being able to do whatever he wanted to her; to touch and tease her until she was quaking with lust, needing him to take her. He wasn't sure he could pull off a dominant sort of role-play personality. Though he had gotten into it when they were in the shower... spanking her while he fucked her ass and demanding she tell him how much she loved what he was doing to her. William would have to give being dom his best shot without wilting and giving into whatever she asked him to do when it was his turn to play. That tower of Jell-O thing again.

Being in control of anything in his life would feel foreign to him. His parents ran his life, and then there were his misadventures with the fairer sex. William was used to being at the mercy of women in one way or another. Girls held all the power. With just a look or a word, they could send him plummeting into the depths of despair or make him feel like he could walk on air. Girls had manipulated him in the past, used him (though they'd never wanted to use his body for sexual purposes before the Lady in Red), but this was different. Yes, this was _her_ fantasy that he was helping her live out, but she wanted to please him too. He could see it in her face and the soft tones she used when she felt or saw him getting nervous. Like right now, the way she was smiling at him made him feel so warm inside. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Buffy pulled a black blindfold out of the bag, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Any objections to being blindfolded?"

"Uh... why is that, um..."

"It enhances your other senses if you wear it. And it's just good old-fashioned kinky fun."

"Can't I just close my eyes?" The pouty look of disappointment she got had him do an abrupt U-turn. "I suppose I could try wearing it... just to see what it's like." She smiled again, making him feel instantly better. 

"You are such a trooper!" Buffy leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I know I'm asking a lot from you... If you're really not okay with all of this, we can stop."

"No, it's... okay, Kitten," he said with a smile. "I'm interested in seeing if I'll like this sort of thing. And there's no one that I'd rather make the discovery with than you."

Buffy kissed him again, more tenderly this time. "This means a lot to me. Thank you." She slipped the blindfold over his eyes, and adjusted the elastic back-strap around the back of his head.

William’s eyes adapted to the darkness. It wasn't too bad. The blindfold was soft, lined with fleece. It was a bit worrisome that he was now blind and trussed up, at the mercy of woman he didn't really know. But he felt that he could trust her. It might turn out that he was completely wrong, that she would turn out to be a homicidal maniac... but his gut told him that he could trust her. Wouldn't his face be red if she did carve him up like so much luncheon meat? Perhaps he was a fool to trust her like this, but he did.

"Aha! This little bugger was hiding from me in the depths of the bag o' fun. I knew I brought it with me." Buffy took out a black rabbit fur mitt and slipped it on her right hand. "I have to use this before I put the oil on you because I don't want it to get all oily and matted." She touched his stomach, moving in light circles.

William smiled. "That feels like the paddle again."

"No, it's a fur mitt, rabbit fur. Does it feel nice?"

"Yeah, it does."

Buffy made a circuit of his body with the mitt, stopping to concentrate on his nipples or naughty bits, then resuming her trek.

By the time she was finished, William was feeling relaxed and comfortable, even with his wrists tied to the bedposts. The rest of his body felt so good that he hardly noticed that he was tied up any more. Having the blindfold helped him bask in the sensations that her using the mitt on him caused. He couldn't argue that it enhanced the experience. She was bringing about so many new sensations and drawing out so many new emotions in him, more than he thought were possible, or that he was capable of.

Satisfied that she'd caressed every inch of him with the fur mitt, Buffy removed it and set it back in the bag. She took up the lip paddle. "Turn on your side," Buffy ordered.

William rolled onto his left hip. It wasn't very comfortable twisting his waist like that. Then Buffy's hand was on him, running over his back, down onto his ass, making him feel so much better. 

She started by touching his butt with her bare hand, squeezing and stroking the firm globes, as well as running the fuzzy paddle over him.

William was excited and a bit anxious about when the first blow would come and he giggled at the tickling sensation from the paddle. "Um, sorry... tickles a bit. Are you going to hit me hard for that?"

"You're allowed to laugh and say anything you want." Buffy laughed and gave his right cheek a pinch. "I'm not a Mistress and you're not my slave."

"Oh. Sorry, I don't know the rules... never did, um... Well, you know."

She continued touching and rubbing him. "That's okay. Unless you _want_ me to get all dominatrixy? Have you speak when spoken to, that sort of thing."

"No, I think this is about the level of bondage games I can handle."

She laughed again, he was so cute. "Me too. That stuff seems like it would be kind of scary to me -- leather masks, whips, studded collars. I want there to be the illusion of danger without there being anything that will hurt too much. Mmmm, when you spanked me in the shower... those slaps you gave me felt soooo good!"

"It felt good to me too... not striking you so much as the way your body responded... so bloody amazing."

"We'll do those things again real soon... Damn, I love your ass. So firm and perfect. I could just bite it." She smirked and then did just that, she leant down and gave his butt little bites. None of them were too hard, about the same amount of pressure he'd used on her in the shower.

William's muscles tensed when she bit down on him. It hurt just a little, it was more erotic than painful.

Buffy massaged and squeezed his backside, done with the biting. The paddle was what she really wanted to use, that and her own hand. She picked up the paddle and rubbed the furry side over his ass cheeks, then swatted him a few times. As William had surmised, it didn't hurt. It was like being hit with a stuffed animal, or being molested by a Muppet as he'd first described it.

Buffy turned the paddle around and spanked him a few times with the plain leather side. William gasped, those ones stung a bit. She followed up the sharp swats with strokes of the fuzzy side and her soft hands. 

"How do you like it so far?" she asked. 

"Uh, I don't know... it's alright, I guess."

"Hmmm, not very enthusiastic. It's not getting you off?"

"I like you touching me, and the furry paddle feels quite nice. Still not sure about the spanking part."

Buffy smiled, getting an idea. "You know... you were very naughty for spilling that wine on me."

He frowned slightly. "Are we back on that?"

"You bad, _bad_ boy." She gave him a few whacks with the furry, then the leather side of the paddle. "Bad waiter, bad! No spilling wine on customers!"

They both laughed, but William did feel a little jolt of excitement shoot through him. Apparently he liked her talking to him like that, even if she did do it with a barely contained giggle. 

Buffy gently massaged his globes where she'd struck him. It excited her to see his skin starting to blush.

"Hmm, that was more fun. And I really am a terrible waiter." He laughed. "I deserve to be punished."

They continued with the spanking a few minutes longer, with Buffy telling him how bad he was and hitting his ass. The blows were never too hard, just enough to make him sting. It was strange, but William started liking it. He had joked more than once in his life that he must love abuse because he seemed to be getting so much of it. Well... maybe he liked it more than he thought. Though he knew that most of the delight racing through him was that it was _her_ doing it to him. He had yet to object to the outcome of any act she'd performed on him, or asked him to perform on her.

Buffy leaned down and kissed his hot, pinkish skin. "Mmm, nice and rosy. Such a great ass... did I mention that before?"

"Yes, you did. Don't mind hearing you say it again."

Buffy patted his hip and backed away on her knees. "You can roll over onto your back now, baby."

William did so, wincing a bit at the soreness of his newly tanned flesh.

Buffy bit her lip, worried she'd hit him too much or too hard. "Hurt a lot?"

"No, it's okay." He felt her touch her lips softly to his and responded by puckering up for her.

They kissed a moment before she pulled away again.

"That was so fun!" Buffy sighed with happiness, squeezing his thigh lightly. "I'm so happy you did that for me."

"It was strange at first... still is strange, I suppose," he chuckled. " _But_ I started liking it once we got into the bad waiter thing. Dear God... I'm weirder than I ever suspected."

Buffy giggled. "Being normal is boring, weird is where it's at. And I'm glad you were able to get something out of the spanking. Wouldn't be fun for me if you weren't having fun too." She was excited for the time to come when he would spank her with the paddle, she already knew she'd like that a LOT.

"I really get to do that to you?"

"Oh yes, you do. I was just thinking that I can hardly wait until you do that to me."

Buffy exchanged the paddle for the bottle of chocolate flavored body oil. She was really looking forward to running her hands over every inch of his delectable body.

"You ready to get all slippery?" Buffy purred, taking the top off of the bottle of oil.

"Yes, mmmm, very."

She poured a little chocolate oil between his pecs. She dipped her forefinger in the small puddle, then touched his lips. His tongue came out to lick her finger.

"Mmmm, tastes good," William said, then drew her finger into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Buffy groaned, wanting to forego the rest and just fuck the hell outta him. He was the one who was supposed to be aching for it, not her. She slowly withdrew her finger from his mouth, and rubbed his lower lip. "Your sweet mouth better pay lots of attention to my pussy when it's my turn."

"It will. I will," William promised. "Can't wait to get my tongue back inside you, Kitten."

William tried to lick her finger again, but she pulled back, needing to get on with the festivities. She got herself under control and continued.

Buffy straddled his thighs, resting her butt on them, and began applying oil to his torso, starting with his developed pectorals. She was very aware of his big stiff cock pointing up, she was careful not too bump it too much while she oiled the rest of him up.

Her hands splayed out on his torso, moving back and forth over the developed muscles. She slid her hands along the planes and ridges, feeling his muscles twitch beneath her palms. She wouldn't mind doing this all night either, making love to his beautiful bod with her hands. It was all too delicious: having this magnificent, young, well hung stud agree to be tied up, surrendering to her, and having the pleasure of spreading oil over his hard muscular chest and abs.

"You're like... Mmmmm... damn, you're like a sculpture. Your body's so fucking hot!" She reached up and stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand. "And you've got a beautiful face to match... you could be one of those European models."

"I like to keep fit." William smirked, loving to hear her gush about his features. It was amazing to him that she thought he was beautiful as no other woman had ever said anything like that to him in the past. Now he had two other possible career paths: exotic dancer or male model. 

"There's keeping fit, and there's... _this_ ," Buffy's fingers danced over his pecs and six-pack. "Looking at you is fun, but touching is even funner." 

After she did his upper body, she went to the end of the bed to do his legs starting with his feet. Normally, Buffy didn't like touching other people's feet, with the exception of baby feet, which were small and cute. But foot rubs were of the good, she'd had a few (at a spa of course, Riley would never do something that nice for her) and they always helped her feel relaxed. There would be no toe-sucking however, that's where she drew the line.

Buffy moved from his feet, to his calves, taking a little more time kneading the strong muscles in his thighs, onward up to his hips. William did feel very relaxed, but he was so horny that his cock was practically vibrating without the vibrating device being switched on. She had him shift onto one hip, and then the other so that she could smear the oil on his well-spanked butt.

"Aren't the sheets getting awfully messy?" William asked as he twisted his waist to the other side.

"I paid for them ahead of time," Buffy answered, lovingly working the oil into his skin. "You don't have to worry your pretty little head about nothin', honey. I've taken care of everything."

She poured more oil onto her palm and rubbed her hands together, ready to grease up his exceptional, rock-hard prick. "Damn," Buffy said appreciatively as she stroked his cock, "you're fucking _huge_!"

"Thanks...but why do you sound surprised? Didn't you get a good enough look at it before?"

"Yes, but the cock ring made you even bigger! Wanna see? I'll let you take a peek."

He was more than a bit curious to see how big his cock had gotten, he‘d never felt harder in his life. "If you wouldn't mind, pet."

She moved up the bed a little and lifted the blindfold for him. 

William raised his head and looked down at his dick. It was bigger and thicker than he'd ever seen it. "Bloody hell, you were right! It's... uh, safe? The cock ring, I mean."

"It's normal for your dick to get bigger with a cock ring on. Perfectly safe. It doesn't feel numb or tingly, tingly in a bad way?"

"No... feels okay. Just... very stiff."

"Then everything's fine." She smiled reassuringly.

Buffy put the blindfold back in place. She wrapped her hand around his cock again, stroking slowly to coat it with oil. "You are quite the impressive specimen. Looks so big in my tiny little hand. And it'll be bursting out of my tiny little mouth. And it will feel soooo good in my tiny little pussy."

He groaned, wanting to have her mouth sucking on him or her tight pussy sheathing him. Not that just her hand didn't feel great, but he needed more, he needed to fuck her.

"Mmmm, is the Big Bad gonna punish me for being such a naughty, kinky girl?" she asked in what William thought sounded like a good imitation of Jessica Rabbit's voice.

"Big Bad...?"

"Mmmhmm, that's what I named your dick. The Big Bad."

"Bad... in what sense?"

She petted his cock. "You know, bad, as in b-b-b-b-bad to the bone," she mimicked the song.

"That's as good a name as any, I s'pose." William smiled. "The Big Bad's going to punish you for teasing it so mercilessly. Gonna... shag you senseless." Talking dirty didn’t come that easily to him, but it was fun. It would get easier with practice.

"Oooh yeah!" Buffy moaned breathily. "I can't wait for you to punish me... to have your giant cock stretching my pussy! I want you to shove it hard and deep inside of me, so deep I can feel it in my fucking throat!"

He groaned, "Ohh please don't wait much longer!"

"Not much longer, baby, almost there."

Buffy's hands moved down to his balls. She gently covered his sac in oil, and stroked her fingers along his taint. She was careful not to get too close to his hole, he obviously had some anxiety issues involving his butt. It was so tempting to slip a finger a little inside of him... she didn't want to freak him out though. She thought he was doing exceptionally well with losing his inhibitions tonight, best not to press her luck by trying to show him how nice ass stimulation could be.

William moaned and squirmed as she worked on him. He wondered if he would be able to cum with the cock ring on. It was doing a good job of delaying his orgasm. Would it hurt when he did cum? He couldn't ask her those questions without admitting how clueless he was about the sexual device.

Now all was ready: having him tied up, oiled up, blindfolded, and with the cock ring securely around his dick, it was time to get down to business. 

She got into a good position, kneeling between his spread legs, scratching her fingernails lightly along his fuzzy inner thighs. William trembled and licked his lips in anticipation.

Buffy cradled his balls in her hand and slid her mouth down onto his cock, moving up and down very slowly, only attempting to take a few meaty inches in. She went at an angle so that his cockhead poked at her right cheek, she thought she must look like a baseball player with a cheek full of chewing tobaccy.

She held him in her mouth while picking up and turning on the big vibrator. William tensed a bit when he heard the buzzing, wondering what she was going to do with it. Buffy touched the vibrator to her cheek, where his cockhead bulged.

William let out a low moan. Being encased in her hot, wet mouth with the added sensation of the vibrator was unlike anything he'd felt before. The vibrations reminded him of the one time he'd ridden on the back of a motorcycle... only this was a million times better.

Buffy bobbed a few times, feeling his pre-cum seeping onto her tongue. She took a moment to roll it on her tongue and savor him, then pulled her mouth off to lick and suck up and down the sides of his pole. "God, your cock is so fucking delicious! You like what I did with the vibe?"

"Ohhh yess!" William moaned. "That felt so bloody good, Kitten!" He flexed his hands and clenched his jaw, wishing he could thrust his hands into her hair and touch her while she blew him. But, he thought, that must be part of the attraction of bondage, that you desperately wanted to do something but couldn't. It _did_ improve things in a strange way.

Pleased with his clear enjoyment, Buffy took his throbbing cock back in her mouth and placed the vibe on her cheek again. 

"Ohhh--Aaahh--Fuck!" William muttered, starting to writhe around. His pelvis began to rock, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth.

She chuckled and sucked on him, hearing a distinct purring sound rumbling deep in his chest. He sounded like a naughty cat now too. Buffy rubbed his hip, pushing down slightly to keep him from thrusting too much. She wanted to be in firm control for a little while longer.

William groaned in frustration when she let him slide out of her mouth. "Don't stop!" He gasped a moment later when he felt cold whipped cream spraying out on the underside of his shaft.

"I want some whipped cream with my serving of cock, I've got a sweet tooth," Buffy explained, before licked all of it off. She sucked cream off of his balls where some had dripped down. "Mmmm, the oil and cream taste yummy together!"

William couldn't wait to lick it off of her too. He made a tiny gasp when he felt whipped cream being sprayed on his right, then left nipple. 

"Can't neglect the nipples," Buffy said, then licked the whipped cream from both nubs with the flat of her tongue. She sucked on each nipple in turn, rubbing them with her tongue, and giving them little nibbles.

William groaned, adding that he liked having his nipples licked, bitten and sucked to the list of things he’d discovered about himself tonight. 

Buffy then shot a line of whipped cream down from his breastbone to his cock. She lapped at the cream, making her way down his washboard stomach. By the time she got to his cock again, William couldn't take it anymore. 

Buffy could see him clenching his jaw and fists. He needed it bad. 

On to the main event.

"You want it now, baby? You want me to ride you? To screw you into the fucking mattress?"

"Yes! God, yes! Now please!"

She was just as desperate to have his hard shaft embedded in her as he was to embed it.

Buffy switched on the mini-vibe on the cock ring, then swung her right leg over him. She positioned herself, and sank all the way down onto his hardness until he was buried deep within her. She closed her eyes and remained motionless for a few moments, taking in the awesome sensations. Ragged moans erupted from both of them. 

Buffy's eyes rolled around, she shuddered all over with a speedy orgasm. "Ohhh--Ohh fuck! Ohh god!"

William couldn't form actual words, the stimuli were making him go all caveman again. He grunted and moaned when Buffy began moving on his vibrating cock. He could feel her pussylips stretched taut around his raging hard-on, though the oil helped her glide up and down with ease.

Buffy looked at the purple vibe sitting next to the bag, thinking that she wouldn't need to use it on her clitoris this time. The vibrating cock ring was doing a fine job by itself. Her hot waiter filled her pussy up so good, better than any man ever had. 

Buffy leaned over him, her palms making circles on his gleaming abs. Then she started bouncing faster on his engorged cock, clenching her butt on the upstrokes.

"Feel good?" she panted.

"Unnhh! Fuck! Yes!" William shouted, pushing his cock up into her as hard as he could without bucking her off.

Buffy started fucking herself onto his cock feverishly, her pelvis smacking down on him continuously, nearly becoming a blur. She felt another orgasm speeding its way through her. "Annhha! OHHH! I'm cumming again! YES!"

William was so close to cumming. He wanted to grab her and fuck her like a demon, he couldn't with his arms tied. He growled low in his throat.

"Cum with me, baby!" Buffy moaned, strongly clenching her pussy around him. "Fill me up with your hot fucking cum!"

With a howl, William began spewing his cream inside of her. His hips jerked upward, burying as much of his cock inside of her as possible. This orgasm was more intense than the others due to the cock ring. It felt like he had buckets of cum in his swollen balls. His jizz rocketed into her spasming pussy in long, powerful spurts. 

Buffy wailed with another climax (Yay for multiples!), as his sizzling cum painted the inside of her cunt. And he just kept shooting. She could feel some squishing out from the seal her pussy made around his shaft.

After a few more minutes of slow humping, she collapsed on top of him. Both of them panting and moaning as the tremors in their bodies slowed.

She pushed the blindfold onto his forehead and kissed him deeply. William kissed her back weakly, his brain wasn't working properly.

"Holy shit," Buffy breathed. "My God, it keeps getting better! You okay?"

William took a deep breath and blinked. "Yeah... bloody hell!"

Buffy lifted herself off him, and removed the ring from his cum-coated cock. She didn't want to leave it on too long. "Good with the ring?"

"Mmmhmm," was all he could manage to say. 

It was hard for Buffy to function too, but she made taking the ring off and untying him priority one. "Let me free you." She untied the silk bonds, and dropped them in the black bag, then slumped down next to him.

William stretched and rubbed his arms and wrists. Buffy helped massage his arms and shoulders. They smiled at each other, then shared a soft kiss. Buffy settled against his side, draping her arm over his chest. William put an arm around her and held her to him, just enjoying the lingering tingles whizzing through his body.

"I think another intermission is needed at this point," he chuckled.

Buffy giggled and nodded. "But you are doing me when you're rested up, right?"

He kissed her, biting her bottom lip lightly. "Oh yes, Kitten. I'm going to do you."


	8. Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

The lovers took another half hour to rest and clean up before they felt raring to go again.

Buffy frowned when she looked at the clock. Their time together was going by too fast. Everything had been perfection, she wouldn't change a thing... except to be able to magically turn back the clock to give them more time.

William caressed her cheek, stroking her chin with his thumb and tilted his head. "What's wrong, pet?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Just noticed that it's getting late..."

His eyes darted to the clock, then back to hers. "You... want to stop then and get some sleep?" His heart sank at the thought of the night ending.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Are you kidding? I want to keep going till I don't have the energy to blink, remember?"

He smiled. "If you're sure."

"I'm absolutely positive, I don't want to quit. Not yet."

"I don't want to stop either." William stared into her green eyes, wanting to say it again. _'I love you.'_ Instead, he gave her a soft kiss, intending to express his feelings through his actions.

"You want to tie me up?" Buffy asked. When she'd hatched her naughty plan, she hadn't planned to let her lover tie her up because of the possible danger involved if the stranger took advantage and tried to hurt her. But she trusted her lusty waiter, and it was exciting her to think about him teasing and pleasing her like she'd done to him.

William was going to say that it wasn't necessary, but there was a gleam in her eye that told him that she wanted to be bound as he was.

He smirked. "Would you like that?"

She bit her lip impishly and nodded.

"Assume the position." He smirked.

Buffy giggled and lay on her back, stretching her arms out, allowing William to tie her up.

He sat back once he'd finished tying the second knot. "How's that?"

Buffy tested the bonds. "Good. Just tight enough."

William tried puzzling out just how stern or dominating he should be. Didn't want to scare her, of course... he'd need to find a balance between commanding and tender.

He picked up the blindfold and smiled at her. "You want this too?"

"Yep! Give me the full treatment, baby."

He slipped it onto her head and over her eyes, then leaned down to kiss her softly for a few moments. 

"If I do anything you don't like, or I make you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me straightaway. I never played at this sort of game before so... I'll have to try getting used to it. Alright?"

She nodded slightly and smiled. "Got it."

He touched his lips to her neck, kissing softly and giving her little nibbles. The scent of jasmine and sandalwood lingered on her skin, even after the shower. He most likely smelled of jasmine too, thanks to the incense. The scent mingled with fruitiness, making it even more mouthwatering and exotic. His hands played softly over her stomach.

Buffy smiled, taking a deep breath and committing this special moment to memory. He was making yet another fantasy come true for her. She'd wanted to dabble with bondage for a long time. And being on the receiving end of being tied up wasn't so bad. She thought that she would endure almost anything, just as long as he was touching and kissing her like this.

William was finally able to do what he'd imagined doing back in the cab: to get her spread out on a big bed beneath him, able to thoroughly explore her beautiful body. Having her tied up hadn't entered his mind, but it did add a certain something.

He bent down over her, placing soft kisses to her taut tummy. His hands moved over her torso, stopping to fondle and pinch her breasts.

Buffy emitted breathy moans and sighs as his mouth and hands slowly, sensuously traveled over her body. She hadn't expected something like this when she'd planned her night of wickedness. She'd thought whomever she picked up would be more inclined toward the wild fucking, not what seemed much more like _lovemaking_. But that's what her beautiful waiter was doing: making love to every part of her body. The way he kissed and caressed her flesh felt akin to worship. Buffy thought about putting a halt to all of this tenderness... but she couldn't. It had been years upon years since any man had made her feel this special and adored in bed -- much less in cabs, elevators, or showers. 

She quietly allowed him to continue his slow, tantalizing worship.

He kissed and touched her firm tits, gently rubbing his face against them. Her breasts were pillowy soft, her nipples were pointy and hard in contrast. He popped an erect nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, playing with it and rubbing it with his tongue.

Buffy moaned, arching her back to push her chest to his mouth. 

William switched to the other nipple, not wanting it to feel ignored. He circled her areola with his tongue, then sucked on it like he'd done the other. Down below, he lightly traced her slit with his fingers, stroking her nether lips up and down. He felt a hint of the fiery heat he knew lay inside. His cock twitched its way upward once again. 

Buffy became slicker and hotter with every pass of his clever fingers. Her moans became more protracted and throatier.

Then William stopped and chuckled. "Oops. Forgot there were other things I need to do to you."

Buffy shuddered with lust and gulped. She was enjoying his soft and sensual trip around her body. "Y-you don't have to stop," she said, her voice quavering. "It's good!" She wanted the other things too, but what he was doing to her now felt heavenly. She groaned when he took his hand away from her mound and moved away from her.

"No," William said, shaking his head, "I've got things to cross off my list. Mustn't shirk my responsibilities." It wasn't easy for him to stop either, but he was determined to help her fulfill the fantasy. This was his first test of being 'in control' and not giving in to what she asked. And he'd passed!

William decided to start off the same as she'd done with him, with the rabbit fur mitt. He fished it out of the bag and slipped it onto his left hand.

He began by touching the side of her face, then trailing the fur mitt down her neck, onto her chest.

Buffy made happy sighing sounds, it felt really good. It was helping her to shake off the frustration of a minute ago when he'd stopped touching her. "So soft..."

"Mmmhmm," William agreed, circling each breast.

He went on to caress every inch of her body, leaving her purring in contentment.

William took the mitt off and put it back into the bag. He eyed the lip paddle. Time for some more spanking. She'd been really enthusiastic about that. He stroked her right thigh and hip, then pushed on her hip to let her know he wanted her to turn. Buffy did so, biting her lip and breathing harder. She was so excited to have the paddle tried on her.

William considered, and then immediately rejected, teasing her by saying she was bad for cheating on her husband. He didn't want to spoil the mood by bringing that stupid git up. Plus, her conscience might start nagging at her that she should stop and go home... That wouldn't do at all. 

William smacked the leather side of the paddle against the palm of his hand a few times, making Buffy jump at the sound initially. She trembled, waiting to feel the sweet kiss of the leather striking her fleshy parts. He started by tickling her hip, lower back and butt with the fuzzy side of the paddle. 

Buffy giggled. "It _does_ tickle!"

He smiled and massaged her cheeks, then flipping the paddle over in his hand, smacked them with the leather side, using quick, sharp swats. Buffy gasped, then moaned. 

"Oh, you're a bad girl... aren't you, Kitten?" William hardly recognized his own voice. It was rich, resonant, bold (without a hint of his usual hesitation), deep and velvety. A weird thought went through his head, _'This is my voice for her. Only for her.'_

"Yes! Ohhh! I'm sooo bad!" Buffy growled, turning as far as she could so that he could spank both cheeks with ease.

"Mmm, yes, yes, you are," William said silkily, "a bad, _bad_ girl." He smacked her ass again. "The way you jumped me in the back of the taxi, wanting that nice Mr. Gunn to watch and listen to us." More brusque smacks, followed by gentle rubs with his hands and passes with the fuzzy side. "And then again in the elevator... you wanted people to see us shagging. You wanted to get caught by that kindly old couple."

Buffy groaned, sucking in gulps of airs. "Yes, so bad! Need to be punished!"

The big purple vibrator caught William's eye. He got the urge to use it on her while he spanked her. He wondered if she'd like what he planned on doing with it. Well, she'd tell him or he'd be able to ascertain whether she liked it or not by her reactions.

Buffy's head turned slightly at the sound of buzzing when he turned on the vibrator. Then she shivered when he touched it to the small of her back. 

William could see that she was interested in what he would do with it. "Don't mind if I use this on you too, do you, Kitten?" he asked, moving the vibrator slowly over her cheeks.

"Uh-uh, don't mind!"

He moved the vibrator up and down her crack, then slid it down between her legs, rubbing it back and forth along her pussylips.

Buffy moaned at the sensations.

William gently wedged the vibe between her labia. "Now, you hold that there. Don't let it slip," he said, giving the vibe one more pull and push, than he gave her thigh an open-handed smack.

Buffy groaned again, biting her bottom lip and closing her legs to keep the pulsating vibrator trapped between her nether lips.

"I know something you would've liked." William tickled her ass with the fuzzy paddle again. "I bet, being the dirty girl that you are, you would've liked me to crawl under the table and lick your quim. Right after we met, you wanted to feel my tongue on you."

She moaned, imagining it. "Ohhh yes! I wanted that!"

William spanked her with the leather side of the paddle again. "So naughty, you are. But then, I'm a naughty one, too. I saw it in my mind's eye, clear as day... Concealing myself under the table, parting your knees, and then burying my face in your beautiful pussy." He spanked her some more, then gave the vibrator a few twists.

Buffy moaned more loudly, starting to faintly move her hips back and forth.

William was very impressed with himself! The words and actions were just flowing naturally from him now, as if he'd been doing and saying things like these for years. Okay, he got off on being dominant too, apparently. Wow. Lots of new and interesting things about himself were rising to the surface tonight.

He continued, "You would've loved that, wouldn't you, Kitten? Such a bad girl. You would've loved having my tongue sliding over your pussy, pushing up inside of you, while people went on with their dinners and casual conversation." He swatted her a few more times.

"Ooooh! Yes!"

"You wanted me to feast on you while you tried not giving it all away, didn't you?" More spanks. "But then you aren't able to hold back -- you scream when I suck hard on your clit. You scream as you cum in my mouth, and every head in the restaurant turns to look at us, knowing _exactly_ what we're doing."

"Unnnhaa!" Buffy panted and shuddered, cumming on the vibrator. The picture that he'd painted was so vivid in her mind -- she could almost see all of the shocked expressions on the diners' faces as they watched her writhing and shouting, 'YESSS!', as he ate her out under the table. "Ohhh shit! Ohhh yeah! Oooooh!"

William smiled. He'd hoped that she would cum before he moved on to the next step. Her ass was a lovely shade of rosy pink, he'd been just about to wrap-up the spanking. And now that she'd cum, he could stop knowing he'd done a good job of it.

He gingerly pulled the vibrator out from between her thighs and turned it off. Then he ran his hands gently over her hips and rose-tinted butt while pressing soft kisses to both cheeks.

In a smooth voice, William said, "You can turn on your back now, pet." He helped her turn over.

Buffy winced at the soreness of her flesh, but it was a good kind of sore. She sank into the mattress and sighed.

"Alright?" William asked. He wanted to break character for a minute to make sure she was still okay with what he was doing.

Buffy smiled widely and nodded.

"Didn't hit you too hard or often?"

"Mmmmm, no. It was perrrrrfect! You gave it to me just the way I wanted it, baby."

He grinned and let out a relieved breath. "Good. I was afraid I got too carried away. I loved it!"

Buffy giggled with glee, still trying to get her breath back. "You were so fucking hot! I swear I could've cum just from the sound of your voice and the way you were talking to me... without the paddle or vibe!"

William was glad she couldn't see the goofy, self-congratulatory grin he got at her words. Then he shifted back into 'control guy' mode.

"Mmmm, you got the vibrator all wet. I'd better clean it off." William licked it, making exaggerated slurping sounds. She tasted so scrumptious, and the vibe was warm on his tongue from being nestled between her legs.

Buffy licked her lips, thinking how hot seeing him licking her juice from the vibe would be. "I want to see," she breathed.

"No, pet, you've got to keep the blindfold on. But, I will let you help." Another test of his willpower to resist her wishes -- he passed again! William put the vibrator to her mouth. "Lick it. Taste how good you are, Kitten."

Buffy moaned and proceeded to lick the vibe clean. William stroked his rock-hard cock as he watched. He struggled to keep playing the game and not just fuck her.

"Good, isn't it?" William managed to say in a fairly steady voice.

"Mmmhmm!" Buffy exclaimed.

He took it away from her mouth and placed it next to the bag. Now, onto the chocolate oil and whipped cream. He smiled and moistened his lips in anticipation of licking it off of her hot skin. 

Buffy relaxed and tried getting her breathing under control while William prepared the oil. She savored the feeling of her ass stinging and her pussy still tingling with aftershocks. She hadn't expected him to get so into it, or that he would put the vibrator between her legs. It was fantastic! Oh, the thing about him going down on her under the table was sweeeeeet! Next time she was alone and needed to get off, that's what she would think of to cum quickly. It was so _naughty_!

William started at her feet, rubbing the oil onto her skin. He had the impulse to suck on her toes -- something he never imagined even wanting to do to anyone. But her feet were just as beautiful as the rest of her; her red toenails were immaculately painted and shaped, her dainty feet were also nice and clean from their shower. He flicked his tongue from her heel to the tip of her big toe. Buffy let out a breathy sigh and flexed her toes.

Buffy moaned at the feel of him sucking on her toe. No man had ever done this to her -- and it felt soooo good! He was sucking softly while massaging her foot with his thumbs. She could feel every suck and press of his thumbs, not only in her foot, but in her pussy -- it was like the two areas of her body were directly connected.

Then he repeated the actions on her other foot, producing the same throbbing in her loins.

"Ohhhh!" Buffy moaned. "Shit! That feels so good, baby!"

He chuckled and gave her toe one more suck before stopping. Buffy groaned and pouted when his fingers moved on to her ankle. He lifted her foot and rested the sole against the center of his chest. Buffy purred, gripping him with her toes reflexively. 

"Liked me sucking on your pretty toesies?" William asked, drizzling a line of oil from her knee to her ankle.

"Mmmm, yeah! No one ever did that to me." Buffy grinned, wiggling her toes on his muscled chest. "Felt _amazing_!"

"I'll have to remember that." William's sly smile waned when he thought, _'Remember it... for what? This is the one and only time we'll be together...'_ He absently massaged his way up her calf. Then he pursed his lips, thinking, _'I can convince her. She's enjoyed the things I've done, I'll just keep doing what I'm doing... Maybe she'll end up loving me a little too... God, I'm such a git...'_

"Everything alright?" Buffy asked. He'd been massaging the same patch of skin for a minute.

William shook himself out of the pensive frame of mind and back to the suave 'control guy'. He began stroking further up her calf. "Everything is wonderful. You just... look beautiful, I was captivated."

Buffy grinned. "Oh! Okay. You like having me tied up like this?"

"Mmmhmm. Like you untied too. Like havin' you in all sorts of positions." 

When he got to her knee, he repeated the massage on her other leg. Like she'd done with him, he took a little extra time on her thigh muscles, kneading them slow and deep.

Buffy's breathing picked up again when his hands began rubbing oil on her hips and pelvis. He meticulously avoided touching her pussy directly. He smiled at the way she moaned and moved her hips to try and get him to touch her.

William pressed a soft, sensual kiss just above her mons. Buffy moaned and thrust at his mouth.

"Now, now, pet, patience is a virtue."

She growled softly. 

"Good things _come_ to those who wait," he drawled, then laughed lightly when she pouted and harrumphed.

"Ya know... I'm beginning to see the drawbacks of being tied to the bed," Buffy sighed.

"Is it too uncomfortable for you? Need to stop?" William was having fun, but he'd end it in a second if the novelty had worn off for her.

She bit her lip then shook her head no. It was distressing, not being able to touch him or guide him to where she wanted him. But having to just lay there and take whatever he did, no matter how hot he got her, was exciting too.

He smiled again. "Good, because there's still so many fun things I want to do."

William poured a thin stream of oil from the hollow of her neck down to her bellybutton. He went on to rub the oil all over her torso. He saved her perky tits for last. He gently kneaded her mounds to coat them, rolling and pinching her stiff nipples.

Buffy didn't say anything while his hands worked over her upper body. She just let out sighs and little gasps, pushing her breasts harder into his massaging hands.

William sat back and admired her stunning, glistening nude body. "So beautiful, Kitten." He softly stroked her stomach. "All glowing, radiant... effulgent."

"Huh?"

"It's a word." He smirked. "Look it up sometime."

She smiled. "Don't think I won't. You could be calling me a bad name."

He shook his head, "Uh-uh, it's a nice word." Then he took his hands off of her. "Well, that was a lot of fun! Want me to untie you now, pet?"

Buffy's brow crinkled. "What?"

"We're done. Aren't we?" He smirked again. He knew very well that there was more, he just wanted to tease her.

"But... you didn't lick the oil off of me. And the whipped cream!"

"Oh, that's right! I can be so forgetful. You want me to do that now?"

"Yes! Yes, I want it!" She heard him laugh. Then she understood that he wasn't serious about stopping, and she smiled. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Who, me?" William asked innocently. "I'm a good boy. Well... at least I _was_."

"Mmmm, I corrupted you, then?" Buffy giggled. 

"Oh yes, you corrupted me good an' proper. So you only have yourself to blame for my evilness."

"Mmmhmm, you're right, I'm such a _bad_ girl. Wouldn't it have been funny if you were a virgin?"

His eyes widened, anxiety crept into his expression -- he was glad that she couldn't see his face right now. William tried his best to sound amused and laid-back, "Ha! Yeah, that would've been... quite an introduction for me. It would've been even funnier if _you_ were a virgin."

Buffy laughed boisterously at the mere thought. "Oh, I haven't been one of those for a long time! And virgins aren't known for fucking strangers in taxis for their first times. It would be terrible for someone's first experience to be so... dirty."

"Uh, yeah... should be more... special."

"I know this is hysterical coming from me as I lie here, tied up and covered with oil, but... first times are supposed to be about romance and moonlight. Not down and dirty sex."

William got the distinct impression that she would NOT be pleased if she knew the truth about his prior status as a virgin. "Right. Should be romantic: candles and... moonlight, like you said." Actually, he shared her opinion. But he didn’t regret losing his virginity to her the way that he had. If she’d only consider it, there would be time for romance and moonlight in the future...

William wanted to veer away from this subject fast, before she detected the nervousness in his voice, or began recalling any little mistakes that he might have made over the course of the night that showed how inexperienced he really was, and then she could connect the dots to him being a sexual novice.

He picked up the can of whipped cream and shook it up. "Hmm, doesn't seem to be much whipped cream left..."

Buffy grinned. "There's another can in the fridge."

"Ah, clever girl. You did plan for simply everything." He went to the fridge and brought back the can, then popped the top off.

"Oooh!" Buffy squeaked when he sprayed cold whipped cream on her right breast. "Cold!" 

He laughed. "Now you know how I felt." He made a little circle of cream on the areola of her other mound. "It's a bit of a shock, isn't it? Having something so cold on your hot skin."

Buffy nodded, biting her lip.

William tsk'd, "Ah, look at that." 

"I can't look at anything. Blindfold." Buffy smirked.

"The cream is getting melty and dripping down your perfect tits." Using the word 'tits' wasn't as hard as he though it would be. It was fun saying naughty words to her, and it was getting easier the more he did it. "Think I should lick it up before it melts any more?"

"Mmmm, yes!" Buffy groaned.

William licked the sides of her breasts, licking up the little trails of cream that were running down. "Mmmm, you were right, it does taste wonderful."

He circled a nipple with his pointed tongue, flicked at it, then surrounded it with his lips, pulling and sucking softly. Buffy moaned as he moved from one breast to the other, reapplying cream to the tips twice more.

William sprayed some cream on her bellybutton, then slowly licked it off.

"Oooh!" Buffy squirmed and giggled.

"Tickles?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah! But it's nice too. You're... moving further down now, right?"

"Mmmm, yes." He sprayed some more whipped cream in the shape of an arrow, pointing at her mound. "This is right at the top of my 'New Favorite Things To Do' list." He smiled and leaned down to start licking up the arrow.

Buffy clenched her toes, wanting him to touch her pussy. He was getting so close!

William kneeled between her legs, then went down on his elbows and positioned himself at the apex of her thighs. He pulled the bag o' fun and the toys closer, in case he got the urge to use something else on her.

He stroked her thighs. "Not tired of the game yet?" 

"I'm anxious to be untied, but... you ain't stopping now, buddy," Buffy joked.

He smirked. "All right, as long as you're still having fun."

She nodded. "And I hope to be having even more fun in a minute."

"And so you shall."

William lightly rubbed oil onto her wet pussy, admiring it. "So pretty..." He leaned in and gave her labia some long, slow kisses and licks.

"Oooh, yes!" Buffy groaned.

He sprayed a blob of whipped cream directly on her clit, making her moan both at the coldness and in anticipation of his tongue cleaning her. 

Buffy felt him changing his position on the bed. She blinked as the blindfold was unexpectedly pushed up to her forehead. She was going to ask why he removed it, but she could only stare up at him hovering over her. He looked so beautiful and sexy, he took her breath away.

William ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek, looking at her with smoldering blue eyes. "I want you to see what I'm doing to you. I want you to watch me devour you."

She gulped and nodded. "O-okay. I'd like that too."

He gave her a soft kiss, then went back down to lay between her legs. William kept his eyes locked with hers as he extended his tongue and dipped into the blob of cream. He licked the melty trails of cream from her pussylips, then wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked up the majority of cream.

"OHHH!" Buffy panted, maintaining eye contact. "God, love your mouth!"

William smiled and licked at her lazily. "Like my fingers too?" 

"Oh yes! Love them! Love... Love it all!" 

Buffy's heart pounded like a drum, she'd almost said 'Love you!'. He was driving her wild and making it harder to keep those crazy feelings bottled up. The part that distressed her the most was... that it was becoming harder to deny to _herself_. Falling truly in love with someone took more than them being great in bed, but she felt such a strong connection to him, like she _did_ know him... like she'd _always_ known him. Looking into his eyes as he sensuously tongued her -- there was something passing between them. An emotion, a sentiment, difficult (if not impossible) to put into words. It was a feeling that this was the way things were _meant_ to be. Not especially the being tied up or the whipped cream -- just them being together and loving each other. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

William parted her folds with his fingers and blew a stream of air on her clit, wondering if she'd like that.

"Ooooh!" Buffy's body jerked.

William smiled, licking then puffing air, then repeating, throwing in a few little sucks here and there. He held her lips open, sprayed some more cream along her slit. He licked her from bottom to top to get the cream that ran down her slit, and then fluttered his tongue against her clit.

"Ohh--Ohhh shit! Yes! Ohhhmmmaa!"

William feasted on her pussy, flicking his tongue, plastering his mouth over it, sucking it. 

Buffy writhed and moaned continuously under this talented mouth. She whimpered and bucked her hips when one more suck sent her into spasms. William kept licking and sucking on her pussy through the orgasm, lapping at the cum oozing out of her.

"Oh my Jesus Christ monkey balls!" Buffy panted, looking down her body at him. "You are so good at giving head! Shit! I feel like I'm losing my mind!"

William laughed at her choice of words. "Thanks, Kitten. I love doing this to you.... so bloody delicious, you are." He swiped at her again with the flat of his tongue. "Mmmm! Think I got all the cream." 

Buffy licked her lips, seeing that the lower half of his face was coated with cream. "You look like you're about to shave." She giggled.

William smirked and licked around his mouth, then used his fingers to gather the cream and sucked it up. "Mmm, s'good." 

He got up on his knees and looked down on her again. "Alright, now I want you blind again." He smirked and tugged the blindfold back over Buffy's eyes.

Buffy smiled as he fixed the blindfold. "You seem to have gotten the hang of all this... You sure you've never done this stuff before?" she asked teasingly.

"No, first time... for bondage. Hmm, I s'pose you just bring out the beast in me, Kitten."

She giggled. "I likey the beast-man!"

William stroked a hand on her taut tummy, then let it glide up to grasp her right tit, fondling it and tweaking the nipple. "Ain't done yet. You're up for more, aren't you?"

"Yes! For the love of God, yes!"

He chuckled. "I like your enthusiasm." William looked at the bag and toys on the bed, wondering what he should do next. He got an idea. "It wasn't very polite of me to eat all of that tasty whipped cream without offering you any."

"Hmm, no it wasn't. Downright rude." Buffy beamed. "I could go for another snack too."

William crawled up the bed, and knelt by her side. He sprayed some whipped cream on the head of his cock. He smiled and touched the tip to her lips.

Buffy opened her mouth, thinking that it was a finger. He pushed his cockhead past her lips.

She made a surprised, then a happy sound when she figured out what it was he was proffering. Then she closed her mouth around his fat prickhead, suckling at it.

William thrust lightly into her mouth. This was so hot, he didn't know how long he could do it without cumming in her mouth. And that wasn't the way things were supposed to play out. Being in complete control of anything was brand new to him, and it felt damn good. Hmm, maybe he could change the order of things slightly. She might even enjoy it more, not knowing what he was going to do next. And he was quite confident about being able to get it up again. With her, the problem wasn't getting hard, it was wondering if he'd ever go completely soft.

"Uhhh--Yeah, pet... Suck it. You like sucking my cock, don't you?" 

"Mmmmm! Mmmmhmm!" Buffy zealously hummed around his shaft.

An image popped into William's mind from a bit of porn he'd seen -- he had seen it purely by accident, of course. Some nefarious person had by some means snuck a 20 second clip of a porno movie into an otherwise normal episode of 'Friends'. William had gawked at the TV screen when the scene had suddenly changed from Monica, Chandler and the gang bantering -- to a busty blonde woman and a dark-haired Italian-looking man. Both were naked and sweaty (or perhaps it was oil making their nude bodies shine), the woman was laying on her back on the floor, the man was straddling her stomach and thrusting his dick between her breasts, pushing them together to surround his manhood. Both people were moaning loudly, obviously enjoying themselves, while the man fucked the woman's tits. She had her tongue out to lap at his cockhead when he pushed it up to her lips. Then the scene changed back to the 'Friends' episode as if nothing had happened. He'd wondered if he'd just imagined the whole thing. Whether it had been real or imagined, the hard-on that had sprung up in his pants wasn't imaginary. He had thanked God that his parents weren't home at the time, and had practically jumped off the couch and gone to his room to jerk off.

William wanted to do that to her -- to tit fuck her. Though her breasts weren't as voluminous as the woman in the porn clip (his fiery wench looked to be a C-cup), they would be more than adequate. And he knew they would feel wonderful surrounding his dick.

Buffy pouted when he took his dick out of her mouth. She licked her lips, hoping that he was just putting more cream on it. She wasn't sure what to think when she felt him get on top of her, she could feel his ass and ball sac on her stomach. He wasn't putting his weight on her, just settling on top of her, straddling her torso.

William rested his cock between her breasts and put his hands on her, touching and gently squeezing her breasts. He took a breath to steady himself. "I've got a yen to..." He hesitated for a moment. "Fuck your tits."

"Mmmm, that sounds great! Do it!" Buffy said huskily. "Let me feel that big cock fucking my tits!"

He slowly pumped his cock between her slippery breasts, pressing them against the shaft. He groaned, "Ohh bloody hell, this feels amazing!"

"Ohhh yeah, fuck my tits, baby!"

Just looking at this could make him burst, adding to that the intense sensations, and he knew he couldn't last very long. On the longer strokes, he made sure the knob bumped her chin. Every few strokes, he would just slide his cock back and forth on her breastbone while reaching behind him with his left hand to finger her pussy.

Buffy was starting to breathe more heavily, craning her neck to suck and swipe at his cockhead when she felt it rapping at her mouth. This position had never entered her mind -- it didn't seem like it would be very enjoyable for the woman. But she was loving it! Even without him rubbing her pussy, it was still so stimulating for her. Her mouth watered for his own special brand of cream -- would he shoot in her mouth or on her tits? Buffy wagged her tongue, getting a taste of his pre-cum/whipped cream combo. Yummy!

William pushed her breasts tighter around his cock, his thrusts speeding up. "Ahhh! Gonna cum!"

"Mmmm! Yeah! Want your cum!"

"Ahhh--Ahh!" He grunted and started shooting onto her chin and neck. 

Buffy opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out to catch any spurts that came near it.

It was another good-sized load; big white globs of cum soon dotted Buffy's tits and around her mouth. One jet hit the tip of her nose, almost making her giggle, but she remained serious about catching as much jizz with her tongue as she could.

William moved up and pressed the tip his spurting cock against her extended tongue. Then he pushed his cockhead inside of her mouth until her lips wrapped around his shaft. He slowly fucked her mouth, emptying the rest down her throat.

His hot seed filled her mouth and slid smoothly down her gullet. Buffy hadn't eaten this much cum in... ever. She already had a bellyful, and she wanted more. She wanted to drink from his big, beautiful cock forever and ever. Buffy moaned, swallowing and sucking. Her fingers grasped the silk ties, wishing she could jerk him and fondle his sac as he unloaded. This was so hot she couldn't stand it!

When his cock stopped firing, he pulled out and held the base to her lips. Buffy sighed happily, moving her head back and forth to rub her face against his cock and balls, licking, kissing and giving him little love bites.

"God, pet..." William breathed. "That was so bloody fantastic!"

"Mmmhmm! I loved it! No one ever did that to me before either."

"Hmm, I guess it couldn't have been that great for you. I was --"

"No, it _was_ great for me! I got off on it too. And the finale was the best -- eating your delicious cum makes me feel sooo good." She smacked her lips and sighed happily.

"You were so right about us getting stickier and messier."

Buffy chuckled, licking around her mouth. "Oh yeah, another shower is definitely a must."

"So glad you liked it too, pet." He brushed strands of hair away from her sweaty forehead, then gave her a light kiss. Her cum-flavored, moist lips were a pleasure to kiss.

"What a messy, messy eater you are, Kitten." He used his index and middle fingers to scoop up the whipped cream and cum from around her mouth, then pressed his fingers to her lips. 

Buffy opened up with a moan and sucked on his fingers.

He cleaned up the bulk of his spunk and the whipped cream from around her mouth, chin, and neck, letting her lick it from his fingers and swallow it.

"Did you like that treat, hmm?"

"Ohh yes!" Buffy nodded, licking her chops. "I must've looked like I was foaming at the mouth." She giggled.

"Mmmhmm, you did. Now your lips and chin are just shiny." William took a breath. "God, you're just so beautiful..." he said with more than a hint of awe.

"You are too... So gorgeous, so passionate."

"Think... you can stand just a bit more being tied up?"

Another grin sprang up on her face. "You're kidding? You're not finished with me?"

He smiled bashfully. "Well... there's one -- or two -- more things I'd like to do."

"Mmm, then please, do continue!"

"Won't be much longer." He moved so that his body was draped over hers. He kissed her, and massaged her slick flesh softly, slowly. 

William stroked his cock, amazed at how hard this woman kept him. He just blew his wad for the... how many times had he cum tonight? It seemed like hundreds. And his dick was still stiff. If it could talk, his penis would've told him it wasn't going to deflate until it had fucked her pussy (or ass) again. William _did_ get the silent message his dick sent him.

He didn't want her to be tied up any longer. The poor girl's arms had to be getting sore. "Gonna untie you now, Kitten. But keep the blindfold on for a bit longer, alright?" he said in a rumbling purr.

"Okay, blindfold stays on... But I get to touch you?"

"Yes."

"Mmmm, good!" Buffy rubbed her fingers together, eager to put her hands on his hot bod again.

He freed her wrists, then helped Buffy massage her arms. 

Buffy let him do most of the massaging as she let her hands play over his muscles again. "Oh, I love touching you, baby... So fucking hot."

"Ready for the next bit?"

Buffy smiled sinfully. "Yes, I'm ready, you little love machine."

They chuckled, then shared another impassioned kiss before he lifted off of her to get into the next position.

William placed her legs over his shoulders, propped himself up above her, and then thrust into her soaked pussy. He started out with long, deep thrusts. Sinking into her all the way, then grinding lightly against her, then thrusting again.

Buffy let out extended, low moans, pointing her toes in the air. "Ohhh--Mmmmm--Uhhhaa!"

"This good?"

"Oohh yeah! Mmmm! Fuck me!"

William continued like that -- long, slow, deep strokes -- until he felt another orgasm building up inside him. Then he lowered her legs and pulled out of her.

Buffy frowned and whimpered, her hands reaching out for him. "Ohh, that was so good! Why did you stop?"

"You'll see."

William took a pillow and helped Buffy lift her hips up off the bed, then placed the pillow under her lower back, raising her pelvis and tilting it upwards. He wanted to have full access to her naughty bits, and room to maneuver.

Buffy didn't question what he was doing yet, she was breathing hard and waiting.

Taking the bottle of oil, he squeezed a stream of oil onto her already extremely slippery cuntlips. Buffy moaned as he pushed the oil around, then down to her asshole. He rubbed around it, then pushed a finger in. He put the bottle of oil aside.

Buffy arched and groaned. "Oooh! Yeah! You gonna fuck my ass again?"

"Was thinking about it..." He smiled, continuing to rub and prod. "Would you like that?"

"Yes! Ohhh yessss!" She writhed, pulling at the sheets with her hands.

Cock in hand, he moved closer and ran the head up and over her ultra-slick gash. Buffy moved her hips, trying to get him inside of her. William smiled at her eagerness, she still wanted it so desperately despite the hours of sex they'd already engaged in. He got his cock coated with the various fluids, then ran the head down to her pucker, nudging at it.

"Ooooh, yeah! Ahhh!" Buffy moaned as he pushed his bulbous prickhead inside. 

He went in with much more ease than he had in the shower. They were greased up, and her body was very relaxed.

William leisurely pushed his hips back and forth, fucking her ass slowly while using his left hand to squeeze her tits. It felt so good to bugger her again. There was even more lubrication this time around than in the shower. "Good, pet?"

"Yesss!" Buffy hissed, running her hands over her own body. She tried to frig herself, whimpering when he gently, but firmly pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch yourself yet, Kitten. Don't want me to have to tie you up again, do you?" William asked with a smirk.

"N-no, I'll be good..." Buffy said quietly, delicately fondling her breasts instead of her pussy. 

The anal sex was great, but her va-jay-jay was feeling neglected without his mouth, fingers or cock touching it -- hers was a very greedy pussy now that it knew how being paid some real attention felt. And he was so very good at showing it love.

William pulled out and went back on his heels, his lubed cock bobbed in front of him. 

Buffy panted in distress, furrowing her brows at the sudden loss. "Why'd you stop again?!"

William snatched up the black dildo from the bag. He hoped that Buffy would enjoy this, because he really wanted to try it. "Just teasing you a little." He applied some oil to the dildo, then rubbed it on her pussy. He tossed the bottle of oil onto the bed, they wouldn't need it any more.

"Mmmmm!" Buffy smiled again as it entered her. 

"Feel good?" William asked, pushing the dildo slowly in and out of her pussy.

"Yes! It's..." Buffy detected a difference. She knew quite well what his glorious cock felt like inside of her by now. "Is that you?"

"Maybe... maybe not."

Buffy groaned lustily and tilted her head back. Not knowing what it was that he was fucking her with was a turn-on. _'Holy shit -- I'm such an incredibly kinky bitch! There's no fuckin' way I can go back to Riley's sad excuse for sex after this!'_

He fucked her shallowly with the black dildo, and pushed his cock back into her ass.

"Ohhh fuck!" Buffy yelled.

William stopped moving for a moment. "Is it okay?"

"YES! Fuck both my holes!" she growled, fisting and twisting the sheets in her hands.

It took a bit of experimenting, but William got a good rhythm going. This was exciting for him for lots of reasons, but the way Buffy was humping herself on his cock and the dildo, and the animalistic sounds she uttered made it even more intoxicating an experience. 

After a few minutes of fucking, he felt his body tightening up again. Her ass was just too perfect and cozy for him to keep his orgasm at bay. 

He sank into her to the hilt. "You can take off the blindfold, pet," he gasped.

Buffy immediately whipped off the blindfold. She blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes to the light, and looked at him. "God! Love feeling you inside me!"

"Gonna fuck you hard now," William declared with a growl.

"Yes! Yes, fuck me hard! Hard!"

He got as good a grip as he could on her slippery hip, and started pounding his cock into her ass. He mostly just held the dildo still in her pussy, concentrating on slamming her ass.

"Ooooh! Ohhh--God!" Buffy moaned and panted. "Jesus! SO GOOD! Oooooh!" Buffy's pussy gushed as her orgasm took over her body. She screamed, her entire body shaking with the force of her climax. 

William followed her over the edge, pushing deep into her ass and shouting. He felt her muscles squeezing and milking his cock of yet another load. He pulled the dildo out of her pussy and let it drop beside them onto the bed, then rubbed her labia and clit with his fingers.

They humped more slowly as their climaxes began to dwindle. William pulled out and tiredly crawled up her body. He kissed her lips, then buried his face in her hair. Buffy enfolded him in her arms, tenderly stroking his sweaty back and neck.

He kissed her throat. "Was everything good?"

Buffy smiled goofily. "Everything was... just perfect, baby. You were absolutely perfect."

He smiled just as goofily and nuzzled her. 

They panted and twitched together as little orgasmic aftershocks rippled through their bodies. Both of them finally feeling at their limits.

Buffy sighed with the supreme satisfaction. "The thing about going until I didn't have the energy to blink? Mission accomplished."

* * *

They barely had the energy to drag themselves into the bathroom for a shower. This shower consisted of just rinsing their sweaty, oily bodies. There was no sex (anal, or otherwise), but there were soft kisses and caresses as they helped rinse each other.

Buffy and William didn't speak very much during the shower, or the subsequent changing of the bed sheets. They were absorbed in their own wandering thoughts, wondering what their feelings would amount to in the light of day.

They both sighed tiredly as they slipped under the blanket. They turned onto their sides and put their arms loosely around the other, smiling and kissing tenderly.

William cupped her cheek in his hand, just gazing lovingly at her. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many ways he wanted to tell her what she meant to him. He settled for just giving her another languid kiss.

William reluctantly parted from her, rolling over onto his back. He was too knackered and shagged out to hold his eyes open for long. He smiled when he felt her curl up against his side and her hand rest lightly on his chest. He put an arm around her.

Buffy lightly stroked his chest. She wasn't normally a 'cuddly sleeper', preferring to have her own space. But... she felt differently now. She wanted to stay in his embrace, she wanted to hold him and feel his hot, smooth skin next to hers. She felt so warm and peaceful with him. She wanted to stay like this forever...

"I don't think I've ever been this tired before. Or had nearly as much fun _getting_ tired," Buffy said, covering her mouth for a yawn.

"Me either, pet. Feel like I just got done competing in a very naughty marathon."

Buffy snuggled closer to him, her eyes drifting closed. "You were so... perfect. Everything I needed..."

"You were too. Utterly... perfect." William kissed her forehead.

 

William watched her as she sank deeper down into sleep. He didn't want to close his eyes again... He would fall asleep too, and their night together would officially end.

Even exhausted, her lips swollen from the hundreds of kisses they'd shared, she was still breathtaking.

The song 'The Air That I Breathe' began playing in his head. He would have sung it out loud if his voice hadn't been so scratchy from all of the loud exclamations of pleasure -- and there was the distinct possibility that she would wake up and make a quick exit from the hotel room if he started singing about love. That was the last thing she wanted to hear... There wasn't a man on earth who wouldn't give their eyeteeth for just _one_ night like the one he'd just had -- being with a beautiful woman who lavished them with pleasures previously unknown to them. William thought himself greedy for wanting more than what she'd already given him... but he couldn't help himself. He was in love.

He ghosted the backs of his fingers along her cheek, thinking and softly humming the words to the song instead of crooning them.

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ The Air That I Breathe - The Hollies ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyopnzGyygk)

}} 

 

_If I could make a wish_  
I think I'd pass  
Can't think of anything I need  
No cigarettes, no sleep, no light, no sound  
Nothing to eat, no books to read 

_Making love with you_  
Has left me peaceful, warm, and tired  
What more could I ask  
There's nothing left to be desired  
Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak  
So sleep, silent angel, go to sleep 

_Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe_  
And to love you  
All I need is the air that I breathe  
Yes to love you  
All I need is the air that I breathe  
Yes to love you 

 

Yes, William had it _bad_. It didn't matter how many times he'd tried reminding himself during the night to keep a certain amount of detachment. He was in love with her. He only prayed his heart wouldn't be shattered if she still wanted this to be a one-night stand. Only time would tell.

He fell asleep within minutes, his arms holding her loosely, his cheek against her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Air That I Breathe' lyrics by Hazelwood, Mike/Hammond, Albert
> 
> One of my favorite songs :)


	9. Hold On Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

Buffy awakened and stretched. She groaned at the aches present in every muscle in her body.

She smiled softly when she opened her eyes and saw him sleeping next to her. She was still curled up against his side. She'd slept like a log, more soundly and peacefully than she could remember sleeping in years. Buffy gently rubbed his hard chest, taking just a few more moments to enjoy the serenity she felt at being with him like this. Those confounding emotions she had about him were still present. She'd hoped that maybe when the afterglow wore off, she would be able to dismiss any gooey feelings that remained. But she still wanted him. She still wanted to stay with him forever, just like this. 

Buffy placed a soft kiss to his chest, then carefully sat up and climbed out of bed.

_'Oww! Shit! My body hurts!_ She winced and stretched some more.

A long soak in a hot bathtub, and then the application of ointments would be necessary when she got home. She had never felt so well-fucked. Her vagina was tender from all of the handling and pounding it had taken the night before. It felt like she'd been riding a horse all night -- in a way, she had. Mmmm, her _stallion_ was just as insatiable as she'd prayed he would be.

She quietly gathered up her clothes and purse, then tiptoed into the bathroom.

It was about that time. Time for the 'walk of shame' back to her house. Buffy used her cell phone to call for a taxi, calling from the bathroom so as not to disturb her exhausted young lover. She was surprised at first by how rough her voice sounded when she called for the cab. Though she could understand how it had gotten that way. She had screamed and shouted in ecstasy more last night than she ever had.

It would be better if he didn't wake up until she was gone, it would be an awkward goodbye. But... part of her wanted to talk to him, kiss him, one more time. Part of her wanted to do a lot more than that.

After making herself look presentable, she came out of the bathroom. She sighed and looked at him, he was still asleep. He was so damn beautiful. Would she be able to do the right thing if he woke up? The right thing being: saying thanks, and then leaving. Or would she crumble if those deep blue eyes were fixed on her?

Buffy walked over to where she'd left her shoes and stepped into them. She picked up her black fur coat and slipped it on.

William woke up, stretching and yawning, noting how very sore his body felt. But all of his attention went immediately to her -- seeing her dressed again and putting on her coat. She was once again the 'Lady in Red'. He felt groggy, but was now fully awake. William rubbed his sleepy eyes, then went up on his elbows and looked at her, drinking her in with his eyes for what appeared to be the very last time. 

"Hey," Buffy said with a small smile. So much for this being easier... But this is what she'd really wanted, for him to be awake for an appropriate goodbye.

"Hey," William said, then cleared his throat. "My throat hurts a bit..."

"Mine too," Buffy chuckled. "Too much shouting in pleasure. I haven't been this raspy since I went to my first concert when I was 17."

"You were going to leave... without saying goodbye," William said sadly.

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. He looked so unhappy that it broke her heart. "I... thought that would probably be the best thing to do. No awkward goodbyes..."

"... Like the one we're having now... yeah." He looked down.

Buffy touched the side of his face, turning him to look at her. "Awkward or not, I'm glad you woke up."

"You don't have to say that..." he said, smiling a little.

"It's true. I want you to know just how... incredible you were last night. You did everything so perfectly, it was like a dream. You made me feel _so_ good."

"You were incredible too..." William wanted to tell her the truth about him being a virgin before last night, because he was more than a bit proud of how well he had performed, and just because he didn't want to have any lies between them. But... he couldn't make himself admit it. What if she got angry that he'd lied? Those things she'd said about how horrible it would be for someone's first time to be so... dirty, told him that she wouldn't be happy by his admission. And then he'd confess to lying about his age, and she'd be angrier. Best to hold back on the truthiness for the time being. "I can't tell you how... It was just amazing." He sighed, frustrated with himself for not being able to say what he really wanted to say.

"I called a cab. It's probably waiting for me downstairs..." Buffy leaned over and gave him a kiss. She started to pull away.

William's heart pounded; he couldn't let her go without saying how he felt. It was now or never!

He reached out and put his hand on her arm. "Wait. I-I want... need to say something. I know you only want this to be a one time thing... but I don't."

Buffy closed her eyes and whispered, "Don't... please..." She felt so very weak when it came to him. She thought she was going to be able to get away without this discussion.

"Even if I do look like a pathetic wanker by saying this, I have to say it. You were probably right that most men would want a no strings attached night... but I'm not most men. What happened between us meant something to me... _You_ mean something to me. And I don't want it to end. I-I have feelings for you. I can't help it." He held his breath.

"I don't know what to say..." Buffy prayed for strength. Ha! Like God would listen to her now? 

His chances weren't looking good so far... but he pressed on. "Was this... Did being with me mean more to you than a one-night stand? Don't you feel... anything at all for me?" William braced himself for the crippling emotions that were sure to come with her answer...

Buffy bit her lip and looked into those beautiful, soulful eyes of his, nodding slowly. "I tried keeping it purely physical... I really, _really_ tried. But... you're so sweet... and so damn hot. I felt things -- _you_ made me feel things -- that I haven't felt in a long, long time."

William smiled uncertainly, not sure if there was going to be another 'big but'. "I want to see you again."

Buffy waffled for the 100th time. She needed to keep it an isolated incident, the way she’d planned it from the beginning. But... it was much more difficult than she thought it would be. Looking into his eyes weakened her determination. Vividly recalling the mind-blowing sex wasn’t helping her to be strong either.

“Pet?” he prodded.

"I told you... I'm married. It's so... complicated."

"I know... and I feel guilty that I don't feel guilty _enough_ for wanting to be with you again. I don't want to go back to the way I was before I met you. You make me feel so... alive. My heart only began beating the moment I saw you... I don't want to let you go."

Buffy smiled, he was describing how she felt too -- how he made her feel alive, vital, desired... loved. She thought, _'God, maybe we *are* supposed to be together...? Now what the hell am I going to do? I should've known I couldn't have one night of mindless passion without any consequences. In this case, the first consequence is that I'm falling in love with my anonymous stud...'_

She bowed her head and sighed. An affair was a lot different than a one-night stand. Affairs required a big commitment to being unfaithful, they required planning and a campaign of continuous lies and deception. But... she was a weak, weak woman. She couldn't bear the thought that she might never have another night like last night. That she would never touch him or feel his lips pressing against hers...

"I have some really serious thinking to do..."

"So... there's still a chance that you'll... decide not to see me?"

Buffy ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. "I'm really confused about everything right now. This was _not_ how this was supposed to go." She laughed weakly. "I was supposed to have amazing sex -- which I did -- and then say 'Nice meetin' ya!'. But I like you so much... so now I don't know what to do."

"I don't want to cause you any... distress, but I really want to be with you again."

“I... really want to be with you again too...” Buffy admitted, squeezing his hand. “But I have to think about this. It's a _big_ decision.”

William nodded. “I-I understand. I’m not going to ask you to leave your husband or anything... I won’t make demands of you. I just want to be with you. Please just... consider it?”

Buffy smiled and went into his arms for a deep, long kiss. “Give me your phone number, I’ll call you in a few days.”

His heart leapt for joy in his chest. She wanted his number! "How long are you staying in town?" 

"Hunh?" she asked, forgetting that she'd told him she was only visiting Sunnydale. Another lie...

"How long are you going to be visiting with your cousin?"

"Oh, until the, uh, end of the week. But she'll probably try monopolizing my time..." She would feel too stupid if she told him the truth right now. The truth could wait until she made a definite decision about seeing him again.

“If you don’t want to see me again..." William tried keeping his voice from breaking too much. "Please just tell me now? I’d rather be hurt now than be hurt _and_ disappointed that you never called.”

She traced his cheekbone with her fingertips. “I meant it. I promise that I’ll call you, no matter what my decision is. You deserve that, baby.”

He held her hand lightly against his face and breathed deeply, then pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. Buffy held in a tremulous sigh. He was so beautiful, so gentle, and possessed so much passion. She had that strong feeling again, the feeling that told her they could be much more than anonymous sex partners. Oh, she wanted to be bad with him, and she wanted him to be hers and hers alone. 

Buffy opened her purse and took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Write down your cell number."

William smiled and scribbled down his number then handed the paper and pen back to her. "I'm really looking forward to hearing from you, pet. You will call even if it's after you leave town, won't you?"

She wanted to tell him everything at that moment. But... she'd lied her ass off. He might not be so anxious to see her again, and it would sully (if not outright ruin) their tender goodbyes. She wanted to tell him right now -- yes, she definitely wanted to get together with him again. She felt such a strong bond with her young buck, and the way he was looking at her -- with so much hope and affection -- made her heart flutter like it hadn't in years. She could easily fall in love with him... if she wasn't already. But there was the still being married thing to consider... Before last night, she hadn't thought it possible that Riley could seem any more pathetic than he already did, but after the night of fantastic sex, and how adored her waiter had made her feel... just the thought of letting Riley touch her made her sick. Riley, with his teeny-weeny, sub par (virtually nonexistent) pleasuring skills, and emotional indifference. Yuck. Big fat yuck.

Buffy had _a lot_ of thinking to do.

Wanting to give him _something_ to let him know he wasn't just a great fuck and she meant what she'd told him, Buffy stroked his cheek and smiled. "What's your name?" 

The way he smiled made her heart dance again. It was the most delighted, optimistic smile she'd ever seen.

"You... really want to know?" For a moment, he thought he might still be dreaming. And he almost forgot his own name. 

She nodded. "I really want to know."

"William," he said softly. 

"William," she repeated his name. "I always liked that name. I'm Buffy, pleased to meet you."

"Buffy... it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance too."

She loved the way her name sounded on his lips, even if he was a bit hoarse like she was.

"Buffy," he said again, "I like Buffy... the name and the incredibly beautiful girl to whom it belongs."

They laughed lightly and kissed again.

"Okay, the cab driver is probably getting impatient now... I have to go."

William swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah... yeah, don't want to keep the cab waiting." He was afraid to let her leave. Despite the shreds of hope that she'd given him to hold on to, he was scared that he would never see her again once she walked out the door.

Buffy stood, picked up the bag o' fun, and walked to the door. She looked back at him. "I'll call you. With any luck, on Monday, if I can get a few minutes to myself."

"Okay... Careful going home, Kitt-- Buffy."

They smiled at each other one last time before she left the hotel room.

* * *

He let out a nervous breath when the door clicked shut behind her.

William had wanted to say "I love you" so many times over the course of the night, and again just before she left. That would've surely guaranteed that he'd never hear from her again. William was a romantic fellow, and when he fell, he fell _hard_.

But she wasn't looking for a relationship, she already had one in the form of a marriage, she'd only wanted a fling. If that was the only way she'd have him... then that's the way it would be. But... what about the husband? Even if the man were a certifiable idiot for not showing her love and adoration... that didn't make it okay to carry on behind his back... Did it? Having an affair with her wasn't the moral thing to do.

William waxed poetic in his head, _'Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers...'_ He would do anything... _anything_ to be hers. To be Buffy's.

He had discovered some truths about himself. He absolutely loved having sex, in every position and location, at any time, for as long as possible, and kinky stuff was fun! Some of the truths he'd discovered were off-putting. He was far less ethical and upright than he'd thought. He enjoyed having sex in public places while other people watched, or with the prospect of being observed. He loved being kinky: being tied and tying up, spanking, using sex toys -- it was all good. And, of course there was the desire to continue sleeping with a married woman thing too, which was a BIG moral no-no. 

There was more to his feelings for Buffy than just orgasmic bliss -- though that was a big selling point too. When he was touching her, kissing her, inside of her... a peace and sense of rightness filled and washed over him, just like the sentiments in the song that had popped into his head before he'd fallen asleep. William now knew and understood what all those poems and songs he loved were about now. He thought he had before, but he didn't know, not really. Now he understood what Masters such as Lord Byron, Shelley, Keats, and Lennon/McCartney were talking about. 

He was a fool for love, and he was sure he had found it last night in the form of the Lady in Red, aka Buffy. 

William sighed and rubbed his eyes. Sleeping with a married woman was wrong and immoral... but he wanted her so badly. She'd only just left and he was missing her already.

Despite his attempts at brave talk with her, he felt that he would die if she didn't call him. Once she had a few days to think about it she might decide that having an affair with him was crazy and dangerous... But she was a wild one, wasn't she? She got off on crazy and dangerous. Shagging him in the taxi with the driver -- Gunn, he remembered the man's name was -- watching and listening to the entire thing. And then in the glass elevator... where anyone walking below could have looked up and seen them fucking like rabbits.

An affair wasn't a shrewd business to involve oneself in. But, if she would have him, William would jump at the chance to share another passion-filled evening with her... and hopefully many more after that.

William laid down on his back, cataloguing every sensation, every sore muscle in his body. He'd never had so much fun making his body ache. As good as laying there immobile felt, he needed to get up, shower, and dress, then head home before checkout time.

He bolted upright in bed. "Bloody hell! I never called home last night!"

His mother would be beside herself with worry -- she probably already had the police dragging the river to find his corpse. And then she'd be furious when she confirmed that he wasn't dead or dying, that he was just an inconsiderate little prat.

William jumped out of bed, his body groaning in protest at every movement, and ran to take a quick shower washing the pungent smell of sex from his skin. That would be all he needed... for his mum to smell sex on him and know what he'd been doing all night. 

He tried coming up with an excuse that didn't sound totally lame as he quickly showered, dried off, and then dressed. What was he going to tell his parents? They were going to be very, very brassed off. 

Ready to leave the room, William pulled on his jacket, sticking his hand in the pocket. He grimaced, "Bloody hell..." He pulled out his glasses which had apparently broken at some point, probably back in the taxi cab. A new pair of glasses would run a few hundred dollars. His parents were going to kill him, pure and simple. Well, he still had his spare pair of glasses back at home... His parents might not even have to know about the original pair being broken.

He momentarily looked at the phone and considered calling to say that he was on his way. But maybe they weren't even aware that he hadn't come home...? Now he was being downright delusional -- of course they noticed he never came home from work. But he grasped at that oh-so-tiny bit of optimism that they were blissfully unaware, and that he could perhaps sneak into the house through his bedroom window...

William started for home, and his mind went back to Buffy. His parents' wrath and everything else in the world seemed so inconsequential compared to his thoughts of Buffy. He held on to the hope that she would call, and that they could be together again.

* * *

Buffy sat in the back of the taxi, looking out the window and letting her mind wander.

The driver wasn't Mr. Gunn as last night. She was glad it wasn't him, even though he'd been very nice about the whole thing. Her brazenness from last night had worn off for the most part. The way she'd acted... that wasn't like the real her _at all_... All of the frustration and hopelessness she'd felt over the years had built up and made her temporarily insane, so it seemed. She'd done things in front of other people, like she'd _wanted_ to get caught. She'd pounced on a man she didn't know and fucked his brains out all night long. If William (she couldn't help smiling a little thinking of his name) hadn't taken her up on her offer for sex in the taxi, he could have had her arrested for sexual assault -- she'd been crazed with lust. 

But he had enthusiastically accepted her offer -- and _how_! William made her feel like no man ever had. This morning he'd told her he had feelings for her... And she unquestionably felt more for him than she should.

To call him, or not to call him -- that was the question.

Buffy clutched her purse a little tighter and smiled again. His number was tucked safely into the purse, just waiting for her to use it.

There was still a lot to think about, a lot to consider, but... Buffy knew she would end up calling him. And not just to say thanks for a wonderful evening. 

Buffy didn't want to think about going the rest of her life without seeing William again. Having him hold her in his strong arms, having him gaze at her with those soulful blue eyes, having him kiss her with those soft, pouty lips...

Whether it was the smart or right thing to do, she would definitely be calling him on Monday to plan another get-together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to all of you who read and enjoyed my big comeback story :D I loved your reviews, and believe me, they really help encourage me to write more! So don't be shy about reviewing (my stories, and all of the other great authors out there). Ah, it's good to be back :)


End file.
